


More Than An Omega

by lostangelkira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Dean Winchester, Alpha!Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance, Rut, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: Being sold to an unknown Alpha, Melody is a quiet Omega that has lived her life in pain and fear. But when she meets her new Alpha, she feels drawn to him.Sam Winchester is Head Alpha of the Winchester clan and finds himself lonely. When he agrees to take an Omega from a hated Alpha as payment for services, it makes him sick.Until he meets Melody.But will she want him? Or just feel it's her duty?





	1. Author's Note

Here is my first attempt at a full on A/B/O verse story!

 

Aside from the main genders of Male and Female, there are the 'secondary' genders:

Alpha

Beta

Omega

 

Alphas tend to be bigger and more impulsive than the other two designations. Genetically, Alphas are very fit and strong. Female Alphas have both a penis (with knot) and a vagina. When they go into rut, it is possible for them to become pregnant, as rut has them at their most fertile with both genitalia.

 

Betas are a little more passive than Alphas, but can be equally vicious. Beta females go into heat, but isn't as harsh as it is for Omegas or as hazardous to their health as going through heats without any help.

 

Omegas tend to be submissive in nature, more meek. But every individual is different in any of the designations. Omegas crave physical touch and affection of all kinds. To touch starve one would be very dangerous, as it can cause them to go feral, lose most of what makes them a person. Their heats can become pure agony without anyone to help them through it, whether by mating with them or just being there for them, touch and hold them. If too many heats are passed with no relief or help, it can kill and Omega.

 

Families are called Clans. They are mostly comprised of blood related family, but it's very common for people to join clans that they aren't blood related to. Every clan has a crest that they use to identify themselves by. Alphas and Betas commonly wear their crest as a tattoo in a constantly visible spot or as a charm on jewelry. Omegas wear it on their collar. The law demands all unclaimed Omegas be collared or they are free game to any Alpha to claim and add to their clan. An Omega that has been claimed by an Alpha or Beta will have a visible bite scarred on their throat or shoulder, over a special gland that binds them together as mates.

 

Even with more and more progressive views on Omegas and their rights, society still views Omegas as second class citizens. Fewer and fewer people view them as property to own, but it's still something that happens to this day. Laws still allow the Head Alpha of a clan to sell their Omegas or even their Betas to other clans.

 

The supernatural is well known to the world. The Winchester clan is a clan of the best Hunters in the country, if not the world. With how large their clan has gotten, Dean was designated as a Head Alpha by their father. Given half of their clan, he set up shop on a ranch they'd bought in Nebraska, a few hours away from Lebanon. John retired as Head Alpha of the Lebanon chapter of their clan and appointed Sam as the Head Alpha.

 

In this story, Sam has been Head Alpha for the last five years, same with Dean taking charge of their Nebraska chapter.

 

Hope everyone enjoys!


	2. Sold

*Melody*

 

She was so hungry, so thirsty. Her father must’ve forgotten to send someone down to give her water. Maybe this time…she’d just waste away. From the way she was shivering, she was clearly out of heat.

“Thank god,” she sighed, grimacing at the sticky, sweaty feel of the mattress under her.

Tugging lightly at her chains for the tiniest bit of give, Melody managed to get her arms into a comfortable position.

“Good, you’re out of heat,” she heard Patrice, one of the older Omegas of the house say. “The Alpha has been a bit impatient lately.”

“Why?” she asked as Patrice undid her restraints.

“He’s found an Alpha to buy you,” the older female replied.

Dread hit her in the stomach hard, making her want to throw up. Her father had constantly told her as soon as he could find an Alpha…that she was getting sold. To him, that’s all she was good for. He didn’t want her as part of their clan. She could never understand why though. She was born to the same mother that her six brothers were. Alpha brothers. Granted, she always felt different. It was clear it made him uneasy. So naturally, he’d been trying to find someone to take her off his hands. Part of her was terrified of being sold into another clan. She’d heard the horror stories of what many clans do to their Omegas. The other part of her…was elated. Her life had been a living hell since she presented as Omega. Then when her heats started just last year…she’d rather take her chances with another clan.

In her clan, Omegas were to be seen, not heard unless in the kitchen. If you were a claimed Omega by an Alpha of the clan or pregnant, you were fed well. If not, you had to wait until the rest of the clan was fed. If there was nothing left, they went hungry. Omegas had to remain naked at all times unless outdoor chores were being performed, travelling, or if the weather was bad. If an Alpha or Beta wanted to mate, the chosen Omega had better get slick quick or else they were getting taken dry. She was spared that fate. Being the daughter of the Head Alpha, any male or Alpha Female that mated with her would be killed on the spot. Omegas were taught to be grateful, thankful even if they were chosen to be used. She’d seen and heard a few of the other Omegas in the house enjoy being forcibly taken, some finding pleasure in it. There was even an Alpha or two that liked to make their chosen bedmates feel pleasure.

Her father was obsessed with the fact that she needed to be completely pure for the Alpha he chose to sell her to. When she’d presented, Melody had tried touching herself, make herself feel good. She’d barely got her hand in her underwear when her father, the clan’s Head Alpha, and the newest Omega brought into the clan had barged into her room.  
Her father punished her by chaining her in the basement for several days. She was fed and given water, but those who brought food and drink made no effort to touch her. Melody couldn’t believe he would touch starve any Omega, especially his own daughter. But he did just that; for three days.

She had tried to explore her body one more time after that, so confident that no one was home. That same kiss ass Omega caught her and tied her down to tattle on her. She was touch starved and given no food for 5 days after that. Melody never tried to touch herself other than to quickly bathe. When her heat hit for the first time, she was tied down again. Even her legs were locked spread, so she couldn’t get any friction. He told her that an Omega of her breeding needs to be virgin to all sensual touch and sexual advance for her new Alpha. That to have any knowledge of the sort would anger her new Alpha. And that they would come after him for revenge. She knew he was full of shit. The only reason he wanted her this untouched was because he could get more money for her.

“When?” Melody asked as she followed Patrice back upstairs.

“Tomorrow morning,” Patrice answered. “I need to get you fed and bathed. You’re to be put to bed early, because you have to leave early to get to the meeting on time.”

“I wish I was Beta,” Melody sighed as she went upstairs to her room.

“So do I,” Patrice told her.

She let the female move her as needed, getting her scrubbed in her private washroom.

“Do you know to what clan I’m being sold?” she asked, dreading the response.

“From what I overheard from a few of the Minor Alphas…it’s the Winchester clan,” Patrice told her.

Melody was unable to hold back a sob, despair twisting her stomach hard. The Winchester clan was one of the largest in this part of the country. They were the best Hunter clan in the country…possibly the world. Their mission was similar to her own clan’s. Her clan specialized in Hunting; vampires and ghouls. The Winchesters…they Hunted everything evil. Stories were told of the first sons of the Head Alpha; Sam and Dean Winchester.

They’ve stopped the end of the world on numerous occasions, have died and come back to life. She’d heard that their clan was so large and well connected, that they split it into two; Dean becoming Head Alpha of the splinter, specializing in the actual Hunt of creatures. Sam took over for their father as Head Alpha, his specialty being researching how to kill the evil their clan sought out, cures for curses and other ailments. No one knew much else about their clan or how they treated their Omegas.

“I’m as good as dead,” she sobbed, tears flowing as she got out of the tub.

“I’ll pray for you, child,” Patrice said softly, hugging her tight. “I love you like my own. Have faith.”

She nodded, returning the hug. Once she was dried off, Melody sat at her vanity and ate the bowl of soup and the half sandwich that had been brought up. She was surprised to find an apple on the tray. While she ate, her waist length hair was brushed carefully. Patrice braided it afterwards. Melody gave her one last hug and kiss before she curled into a tight ball under the threadbare blanket she was given, easing as much as she could into the lumpy mattress pad that was her bed. Melody prayed for a compassionate Alpha…or a swift death, at the least.

Melody slept very little, her nightmares of what she was being sold into keeping her awake. When she saw the sky starting to lighten out the small window next to her bed, there was a knock at the door. She quickly rolled out of bed and to her knees. As she turned her eyes to the floor, she heard the door to her small room open. From the scent, she knew it was her eldest brother, Marcus; their father’s second in command.

“I’m here to make sure you’re packed,” he said softly.

“Yes, Alpha,” she replied quietly. Just as she was taught.

“You know I hate this shit,” he replied gruffly, making her wince.

She tensed as she saw him crouch in front of her. He took hold of her chin gently and pulled her face up, making her look at him.

“You don’t have to do this with me, Mimi,” he said softly. “It’s just me here.”

He smiled when she blushed. Kissing her forehead, he pulled her to her feet. Marcus helped her pack what few things she owned; two books, a small picture album. A few trinkets from her other brothers. They were always nice to her when their father wasn’t watching. Most of the time they ignored her when their father was around. Patrice came in and helped her get dressed in a thin, toga like dress, the fabric a pure white.

She grimaced when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked pretty in the dress, but the collar she was forced to wear as an Omega looked even worse than before. It was old and stank of old sweat and blood from the Omega that wore it before her. The leather was old, faded and cracked, no lining or padding. It chafed her neck constantly, forcing her to use ointment that Patrice managed to get for her to keep it from marring her skin. Marcus pulled her against him, hugging her tight when she came out of the bathroom. Melody allowed herself to hug him one last time.

“I’m going to miss you, Marcus,” she sighed, doing everything she could to keep from crying.

“I hate that Father is doing this to you, Mimi,” he growled. “It isn’t fair.”

“Life’s never been fair to me,” Melody said, looking up at him. Reaching up, she stroked his face. He leaned into the touch. “But thank you for making it as bearable as you could. And tell our other brothers that I will miss them too. Maybe one day…we’ll see each other again.”

“I’ll pray for you, little sister,” Marcus told her as she pulled back.

He led the way downstairs. Melody followed him, eyes cast down.

“I see that she’s ready,” she heard her father say as they walked into the kitchen. “And early too. Good job, Marcus. You’ll be a great Head Alpha one day.”

“Thank you, father,” he replied briskly.

“Do you have anything to say, Omega?” he asked, his tone harsh.

“Good morning, Head Alpha,” she answered.

“Good girl,” he purred, making her want to throw up. “Patrice has packed something for your breakfast that you may eat on the way. We’ve got a long drive ahead of us. You may use the bathroom before we leave as well.”

“Thank you, Head Alpha,” she replied. “May I be excused to go?”

“You may,” he answered.

Melody knew better than to pass on an offer he makes. While she was using the bathroom, she could hear him discussing the price for her, hoping to get enough to get a new car and new equipment. It made her sick. Sighing heavily, she finished using the toilet and washed her hands. Patrice handed her a brown paper bag when she came out of the bathroom. She took it, keeping her eyes turned down. She walked back over to Marcus, who led her outside to the car. He helped her into the back seat before getting in to the passenger seat. Their father got in behind the wheel a minute later.

Thirty minutes into the drive, she unwrapped the bacon and egg burrito Patrice made. She was grateful to see an orange in the bag and a small bottle of milk in the bag as well. Melody polished it off quickly without making a mess. Her stomach still ached from hunger, but she knew better than to ask for anything else. A trim Omega makes for happy Alphas, he would tell her.

Three hours passed and her bladder was aching, needing to be emptied. She fidgeted, trying to find a comfortable position to sit. The landscape was flat fields. A sign showing a rest stop just a mile away came up, but there was no way she would even ask to stop. That would only get her put in the trunk since he wouldn’t be able to hit her.

“Dad, can we please stop?” Marcus groaned. “My legs are cramping up and I need to pee.”

“Fine,” his dad said. “Omega, you get five minutes to do your business or you’ll get the belt. Understand?”

“Yes, Head Alpha,” she replied.

As soon as the car was parked, she unbuckled her belt and bolted for the gas station. Once inside, she found the bathroom and darted inside, throwing the lock into place. She just barely got her dress pulled up around her waist and sitting on the toilet when her bladder finally let go. Melody sighed in relief. When she was done, Melody quickly cleaned up and washed her hands. Peeking back out into the store, she saw her dad and brother checking out. She walked quickly across the store. Once outside, she quickly got back into the car. She thought about running for it. But she would only force her brother to hunt her down and then her father would hit her, no matter if it cost him or not.

“Good girl,” her father said as he got back into the car.

Letting out a very quiet sigh, Melody buckled her seatbelt, rested her head against the window and closed her eyes. She hoped to sleep, but it just wasn’t going to happen. They drove for another hour before they went through a small town; Lebanon, Kansas. The car slowed on the other side of town before turning left down a dirt road. Her stomach lurched as they were stopped by a line of three men in the center of the road. They directed them down an even narrower road. A couple minutes later and they pulled around a circle drive at the end.

Melody was tense as Marcus helped her out of the car. She had to stay tense or she’d be trembling like a leaf in the wind, which would only piss off her father more. Keeping her eyes on her feet, Marcus led her into what appeared to be some kind of a cottage. Marcus stopped her and pressed down on her shoulder. Melody eased down to her knees, staring at the old, but surprisingly soft rug under her.

“You’re a little early,” she heard an unknown male voice say. “We appreciate it. Our Head Alpha is on his way.”

The scents around her were oddly comforting and friendly, which helped ease her. It was quiet for several minutes, her father and brother sitting and talking quietly amongst themselves. Hearing loud footsteps hit the front step, she almost forgot herself and looked up at the door. Melody felt Marcus squeeze her shoulder, which reminded her. The last thing she needed was to be whipped, beaten or worse…handed over to her clan’s Alphas when she fucked up whatever deal he’d made.

“Good morning,” a deep, very male voice said as the door open and shut. “Sorry for the early hour meeting. But I’m a busy man.”

“It wasn’t a problem at all,” her father said, making her want to roll her eyes.

He’d done nothing but bitch the whole drive here. She fisted her hands on either side of her knees when it went quiet again. Melody could practically feel eyes on her.

“Well,” she heard the new voice say. “You weren’t lying when you said she was thin. But I’d like to get a look at her face.”

“Omega,” her father snapped out. “You heard your new Alpha. Listen to what he asks of you.”

“I haven’t asked anything of her yet,” the other Alpha growled, sounding…angry? “Ease up.”

She heard steps move back. Once it went quiet, she went stone still as someone crouched in front of her. A pair of huge hands came into her line of sight. One rested against a knee while the other took hold of her chin, like her brother did only hours ago. Melody didn’t resist as he pulled her face up, making her look at him. The first thought that came to mind was that he was gorgeous.

His bright hazel eyes looked over her face, a small smile turning his mouth up, dimples popping up in his cheeks. Hair was nearly shoulder length, looking soft and well cared for. Melody couldn’t help it; she blushed, a very small smile forming on her face. When he let go and stood up, she turned her eyes back down, not wanting to cause trouble.

“She is what you promised,” the Alpha said, his tone nonchalant. “I believe we agreed on 12 thousand?”

“Did…you not want to test her purity?” her father asked.

It made her stomach lurch. There were very few ways to check that. And none of them she would like, no doubt.

“I trust you not to lie about something like that,” the new Alpha said, his tone sounding like a warning. “Now, are you going to sign the sale contract or not?”

“You haven’t even claimed her yet,” her father added with a snarl.

“This is your _daughter_ ,” the Alpha growled viciously. “And even if she wasn’t, I’m not going to do something I and my clan treat as sacred on a whim to please your preferences. Don’t forget; you’re in my territory now, Victor. I went to law school; the sale contract is more than binding for this transaction.”

“Not if she bolts and makes it off your property, it doesn’t,” her father growled back. “And there’s no way you’re going to pin that on me.”

The growl that sounded out through the cottage had her reacting on instinct. She shrank back into a corner, as far away from danger as possible. There was a brief scuffle, along with low talking between her father and brother, the Alpha and what must be his second.

“Will scent marking suffice?” her brother asked to the room.

“That will do,” her father finally said. “Do that and I will sign the papers.”

She couldn’t keep herself from flinching when the new Alpha crouched in front of her again.

“Sorry,” she heard him whisper. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. I’m just going to take hold of your arm and mark your wrist.”

Melody didn’t fight as he did what he said he would. She gasped when she felt his tongue sweep along the pulse point in her wrist. His cheek rubbed against her forearm in a pleasant way. Letting go of her arm, he went back over and there was low talking and the quiet scratch of a pen on paper.

“I’m changing the amount being paid to 14,000,” the new Alpha said. “I never want to see you again, Victor. Do I make myself clear?”

“But what about the other part of the deal?” her father asked.

“I’ll uphold that part of the bargain; to have my best Hunters assist on the raid of the nests you found,” her new Alpha told him. “But I won’t be there. Do me a favor and lose my fucking number after this is over.”

“We’re clear,” her father said, walking out.

“May I say goodbye, Alpha Samuel?” she heard her brother ask.

“Yes, you may,” the Alpha said, his voice calm.

Melody looked up at her brother as he came to her and knelt next to her. He hugged her tight again.

“Goodbye, Mimi,” he said, his voice sounding broken and raw with unshed tears. “I’ll miss you forever.”

“I’ll miss you too,” she replied, tears starting to fall.

Forgetting herself, Melody watched her brother leave, tears making her vision blurry. As the door shut again, she got to her feet, unable to keep herself from trembling. She knew from what she’d witnessed back home, from what her father told her, what was coming next. Keeping her eyes cast down, she undid the tie at her shoulder. The dress fell to the floor, leaving her naked for her new Head Alpha.

“Oh sweetheart,” she heard him say softly. “No.”

She looked up. He was sitting in a chair across the small room, at the table. The look on his face was sad. Fear made her trembling get worse. Oh God…he was rejecting her. After all that, all the money he’d just paid for her. A sob broke free from her throat as he stood up. He was huge, had to be over six feet tall. She was barely 5’ 6”. Melody backed up into the corner and eased back onto her butt. She cowered, feeling like her short, miserable life was about to end.

“Damn it,” he muttered to himself as she held her knees to her chest.

He sat in front of her, handing her a handkerchief. She reached out slowly and took it from him.

“I’m so sorry,” he said to her. “I’m not rejecting you. But I’m not going to force myself on you either.”

“Then why did you just buy me?” she asked, not even thinking. “Oh god…I’m sorry, Alpha.”

“Don’t be,” he said, smiling again. “My name is Sam. I’d like you to use it. Thank you for feeling comfortable enough to ask. Your dad…he’s had his eye on raiding those nests for a while. But he knows he needs the best from my clan to give him the edge and take them out. When he offered you to me, I nearly got sick. I’m not that kind of Alpha. But when he said you were pure and innocent…and knowing what he’s like, I had to save you.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I can tell from when I walked in, your father prefers quiet, thin Omegas that thank Alphas and Betas for using them like toys,” he said. “Am I right?”

“Yes,” she replied. “He…he’s cruel. He…I…just finished my heat yesterday. Ever since my first heat, he’d have me locked in a room with no ventilation with the air on as high as possible. My arms would be chained with just enough slack to put under my chin. My legs chained open so I couldn’t touch myself or get any friction. I’ve…I’ve been touch starved as punishment.”

“That son of a bitch,” Sam growled. “He’s lucky I don’t call the police on him.”

“I was in the wrong,” she said quickly.

“No one deserves that,” he said. “It’s illegal.”

“He’ll know I told,” she replied, “Please don’t. He might take it out on my brothers, Alphas or not.”

Sam smiled again. She liked when he did that. Pulling himself to his feet, Sam offered her his hand. Melody took it and he pulled her to her feet effortlessly. He took his jacket off, then his flannel over-shirt. Handing it to her, she was surprised. Taking it and putting it on, he helped her button it up. It went past her knees.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Melody, Alp…Sam,” she answered, quick to correct herself.

“Relax,” he told her. “Call me what you like. You’re not getting punished for using or not using either. And in this clan, no one is forced to avert their eyes like you’re used to. Understand?”

“Yes,” she replied. “Thank you.”

She couldn’t help but blush as he took her hand in his and led her outside. Sitting her in the front seat of a new Dodge Challenger, he went around and got behind the wheel. He drove them further down the wider dirt road they’d first turned in on, coming up to a door in the side of the hill. It reminded her of bunker shelters from the World Wars she’d read about. Sam parked and helped her back out. Another male took the car and drove it off down the hill and out of sight.

Walking her inside, he led her down a set of wrought iron stairs and into an open room with a large table at the center, a lighted map of the world set in the top. Beyond that was a long room with long, wooden tables down its center. Bookcases with books and artifacts lined the walls on either side. He gently pulled her along, eventually into a galley style kitchen. A blonde female Omega was standing in front of a stove, stirring a pot of something that smelled amazing. She was dressed in jeans and a plain black shirt. Her stomach growled, making her nervous. Sam looked at her and smiled again, but it seemed sad and resigned.

“What are we having for lunch today, mother?” he asked.

The female turned around, smiling when she noticed her. Melody backed up a little. She felt horribly underdressed and overwhelmed as the mother of her new Alpha came towards them.

“We’re having chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese today,” she answered, giving him a hug. “And this must be our new Omega?”

“Her name is Melody,” Sam told her, pulling her close to him. “Melody, this is my mother and the Former Head Omega of the Winchester clan; Mary Winchester.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” she said softly, bowing briefly.

“Same here, Melody,” Mary replied. A knowing smile crossed her lips as Melody put a hand to her stomach, the growl accompanied with a sharp pain. “Are you hungry?”

Her face hot with a blush, she nodded.

“Have a seat, both of you,” Mary told them.

They sat in comfortable silence as his mother served them each a big bowl of soup and quickly made a couple grilled cheese. Melody ate slowly, not used to eating much of anything. Neither of them said anything as she worked her way through the bowl and sipped at water. After she emptied her bowl, Melody looked over at the huge pot on the stove, wondering what she would have to do to get more. Mary pulled her bowl away and she watched as it was refilled and set in front of her again.

“Thank you, ma’am,” she said, not wanting to cry again. She didn’t feel deserving of such kind treatment. She was Omega, she was a step above a dog.

“No need to thank me for wanting to feed my newest family member,” the female said simply.

“I’m…family?” she asked.

“Yep,” Sam told her, pulling her against him, into a one-armed hug. “We’re family.”

She turned back to her food, slowly working through the second bowl. When she couldn’t take another bite, she pushed the bowl away, unable to keep from shaking. She’d never turned away food before. That was usually a punishable offense. Neither of them said a word, just threw it out.

“Feel better?” he asked her as they got to their feet.

“Yes, Alpha,” she replied.

“We’re going to stop in the infirmary and get you looked over before I show you to your room so you can rest. You look like you haven’t slept for days,” he told her, leading her down a corridor and down another set of stairs.

“Not for the last four days,” she admitted, too tired to feel fear anymore. “Between the agony of my heat and being told I was being sold off, I just couldn’t rest.”

He knocked at a door just off the stairs they’d descended before opening it. Walking in, she found it was a well-stocked and clean infirmary. The doctor was just a little bit taller than her, the male having a beard and curly hair. He was so non-threatening, Melody relaxed.

“Good morning,” the doctor said, giving her a smile. “May I have your name, miss?”

“Melody,” she replied.

“Would you please undress so I can complete a physical?” he asked. “I’m Dr. Shurley, by the way.”

She nodded and complied with his request. He looked her up and down. Normally it would make her cringe. But it was obvious it was a clinical inspection.

“I can already tell from the visibility of her bones that she’s very underweight and malnourished,” the doctor said. “But let’s get a height and weight.”

He led her over to the scale, being quick with the measurements.

“Just as I deduced,” the doctor said, jotting down notes on a notepad. “5’ 6”, you’re 60 pounds underweight.”

“I didn’t know it was possible to be too thin,” she muttered.

“Everyone is different,” Dr. Shurley said with a shrug as he examined her closely. “Your weight is healthy for some, but not for you. You’re a little on the short side for a female, most likely due to being malnourished upon presentation. Omegas are meant to carry more weight on them, be softer than Betas or Alphas.”

The rest of the exam was quick, the doctor giving her a clean bill of health. She put the shirt Sam gave her back on.

“I want you to take a multi-vitamin twice a day,” he said, continuing to make notes. “And I’m placing you on a high calorie diet for a few weeks. Please eat until you’re no longer hungry at every meal if you can. If at any point your stomach gets upset and stays that way, come see me. I would also like for you to stop down here for a weight check every morning before breakfast.”

“Yes, doctor,” she replied, nodding her head.

“Good,” he told her. “You can go.”

Sam took her back upstairs. Turning left at the top of the stairs, he led her down a hall full of doors. At the very end of the hall, he opened the door on the right.

“This will be your room,” he said as he stepped inside. “I had some of the clan Omegas get it prepped and decorated a little for you.”

Her eyes went wide as she took in the space. The walls were a light purple. The carpet was thick and soft, the color of cream. A small desk sat against the wall directly across from her, with a simple chair. A queen-sized bed was against the same wall, closer to the back corner. The comforter was purple and blue. Two doors were on either side of the far wall. Going to the door in the right corner, she found it opened into a private bathroom. It had a shower stall in one corner, a jacuzzi tub in the other, a sink in the corner behind the door, a closet was behind the other door. There was even a TV and a DVD player mounted to the wall across from the bed. Her small bag was in the bottom of the empty closet.

“This…is all just me?” she asked.

“Yes,” he told her. “Can…can we sit?”

She nodded and sat on the bed, Sam sitting next to her.

“My quarters are behind the door at the very end of this hall,” he told her. “May I ask, how old are you?”

“Twenty-five,” she answered.

“I’m thirty,” he told her. “I have to be honest. I’ve been Head Alpha for my clan for the last five years and it’s been a lot of hard work. I…I’m lonely. Granted, any of the Omegas here would jump at the chance to be with me, even for a night. But that’s not my style.” That smile of his made an appearance, making her blush again. “I would like to spend time with you. And I’d like to scent you, if you’d allow it.”

She felt nervous, but it didn’t scare her. Melody found…she might enjoy that. The fact that he asked her made it less scary.

“Ok,” she said with a nod.

Sam was taken aback, the look of surprise on his face making her laugh. Something she’d not done since she was a child. It made that smile of his widen, making her heart race a little. Sam took her collar off, growling softly at the red skin around her throat where it had sat. He tossed it in the garbage.

“I’ve got a collar being shipped,” he told her. “A custom one that will be much more comfortable than that scrap of leather.” He patted his knee. “Come here, Omega.”

The way he said the word, it made her feel special. Melody eased her weight onto his lap. His arms came around her, holding her close. She shivered pleasantly as he leaned forward, placing his nose in the crook of her neck. With him this close, holding her so carefully…being so kind, she purred softly. It felt nice. The growl that came from Sam this time, had her blushing. Her whole body felt warm, the feeling starting to hit her between her legs. She’d never felt like this before.

“You smell amazing,” he said softly before pressing his lips to her cheek, then her temple. “Thank you for this.”

He eased back and tilted his head back. Melody took the invitation, doing the same he did; tucked her face into the side of his neck and inhaled. He smelled like a summer day; fresh grass, lemons…spice that reminded her of a BBQ on a warm summer afternoon. She moaned softly as her body flashed with heat again. Sam growled softly, making the feeling worse. Sam eased her off of him a minute later, breathing heavily.

“I’ll leave you to rest,” he told her after clearing his throat.

Panic hit her hard and she reached out and grabbed hold of his hand, squeezing hard. He turned and looked at her as she whined pitifully. When she realized what she was doing, she let him go.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I…don’t know what’s come over me.”

“I’m relieved to see that he didn’t completely break you of your spirit. It’s already been a trying day, and its barely noon yet. Your whole life has changed in a matter of hours and it’s clear you’re scared.” He smiled again. “I don’t mind staying with you.”

“But…you said that you’re a busy man,” she stammered, shocked by him again.

“That’s true some days,” he replied. “But not today. I’ve cleared my schedule for the foreseeable future, to make sure that you’re settled. My lieutenants are handling clan business for now. I’m all yours if you want.”

“Thank you,” she breathed, relaxing again. A yawn escaped her this time.

“Come on,” he told her, pulling her to her feet again. “Let’s get you clean and settled in to sleep. Go ahead and start running the tub. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Melody nodded and went into the bathroom. She ran the water hot, even though she was used to cold water, lukewarm at best. Once it was filled and she was in the tub, Melody sighed heavily. The hot water felt good, helping her sore, tired muscles relax. She tensed when she felt her braid was being undone, her hair pulled over the side of the tub. Turning slightly, she saw Sam sitting on a chair behind her. He then started pulling a brush through her hair.

“I can do that,” she said, reaching out to grab the brush.

“Relax,” he told her, that smile returning as he kept the brush out of her reach. “I want to do this for you. Omegas are to be respected and cherished.”

“What good am I?” she asked softly, lazily scrubbing herself. “I barely even know how to read, much less anything else.”

“Then you’ll learn,” Sam said simply. “How’s about you focus on getting healthy first, though?”

“How are you so nice?” Melody sighed. “All the Alphas I’ve ever met other than my brothers are…vile, to put it mildly.”

“The Alphas you’ve seen are ones raised with the older traditions and mindsets,” he answered. “Both sides of my family…they’ve passed down various traditions that have been observed for generations. But the one thing that my grandparents taught my parents is everyone deserves to be treated as a person; loved and respected. I have picked fights with my family before; but that is one thing that I have kept in mind.”

She pinched herself, hissing in pain.

“Are you ok?” he asked, concern in his voice.

“I just had to make sure I wasn’t dreaming or already dead,” she answered.

His laugh echoed through the large tiled bathroom, making her blush. They were quiet the rest of the time as he brushed out her long hair.

“Sam?” she asked, her stomach twisting.

“Yes?” he asked back.

“Could you please cut my hair?”

“Why?” he asked. “It’s pretty like this.”

“Honestly, I hate it,” she sighed. “I’m so tired of having to take care of it. I would get whipped with a belt if I didn’t keep it untangled. It…brings up too many bad memories.”

A second later, she heard a click, followed by a ripping sound. Her head felt lighter. Turning to her left, she looked into a mirror. Her hair had been shorn off to just below her ears. It was surprisingly straight.

“Thank you,” she told him, dipping her head under the water briefly before standing up.

Sam gave her his arm to steady herself as she got out, shivering slightly as her feet hit the thick rug. A towel was draped around her. Sam’s large hands carefully dried her off, making her blush darken. Exhaustion creeped up on her, making her arms and legs feel like lead. She yawned again, leaning into him. He helped her into a huge t-shirt, the thing going down to her knees. Scenting Sam on the garment, she couldn’t help but be put at ease. Sitting her on the toilet, she used the bathroom and cleaned up quickly. Sam helped her back out into the bedroom. Melody purred as he eased her into the bed, her eyes falling shut. The mattress was soft, molding around her body as she settled her head on the soft pillow. Feeling the bed dip in front of her, she looked to see Sam settle into the bed next to her. She was out like a light moments later.


	3. Shopping and Sleepovers

*Sam*

 

He finished signing the last few work orders Gabriel, his second in command, had brought him. Hearing the door open, he looked up to see his dad walk in.

“Something wrong?” he asked as John sat down in the desk chair to his right.

“Nobody’s seen you in a while,” John said. “Your mom told me I could find you in here.”

“Our newest Omega was scared,” he said with a shrug. “My schedule is clear, so I stayed with her. It’s been difficult to leave the room to just use the bathroom.” He frowned. “That douchebag Victor doesn’t deserve his station as Head Alpha. She was fucking touch starved through her heat.”

John growled low in his throat at that. “She’s never been helped?”

Sam shook his head. “Her eldest brother, Marcus, is the second in command of their clan. Before they left, he managed to get a word in private with Kevin.” He took a deep breath to keep himself calm. “He told him that when she presented, she was collared and stripped of everything she had, save for a few keepsakes given to her by Alphas of the clan. She was 16. An Omega that Victor got as part of a deal around that time took it upon herself to watch Melody. The instant she tried to even touch herself intimately, she was punished by being restrained and touch starved. That happened twice. She’s only had two Heats, in the last year. Again, she was tied up and left alone. I worry that once her health improves and she goes into Heat…it won’t go well.”

“You could have Charlie stay with her,” John said after a few minutes. “She’s always been good with abused Omegas.”

Sam growled at that. He didn’t want that. He wanted her to choose him. Looking over to his left, he couldn’t help but smile. Melody was fast asleep next to him. He’d been barely able to keep her awake long enough to eat or use the bathroom over the last several days. Feeling her stir, Sam set aside the binder full of paperwork. Melody yawned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

 

*Melody*

 

She yawned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“Good morning, Melody,” Sam said next to her.

Looking up, she froze when she noticed an older Alpha sitting at her desk. Sam put a hand on her shoulder, helping ease her.

“Relax,” he told her. “This is my dad, John Winchester. He was coming to check on me. It’s been a week since anyone’s saw me.”

“I’ve…I’ve been asleep for a week?” she gasped, feeling guilty for keeping him from his duties as Head Alpha.

“Don’t worry, Melody,” Sam told her. “I’ve gotten more than enough work done here at your side while making sure you’re comfortable and getting the rest you need. Do you feel better?”

“Very much,” she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

But she still hadn’t stopped looking at John. She felt wary of him, even with her Alpha insisting it was ok. Melody jerked away from Sam.

Whoa.

Sam was NOT her Alpha. He was Head Alpha of the clan. She was his…not the other way around.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” John said softly, giving her a warm smile. “Will both of you be joining everyone for breakfast?”

“We will,” Sam said, making her feel nervous.

John nodded and left the room.

“I…I never asked,” she said. “But am I not to wear clothing while in the home?”

“If you’re more comfortable with that,” he answered. “We have a couple of Omegas that prefer to wear only their collars while home. But most prefer to wear clothes. Judging from the bag you brought, I take it your clan only allows you clothes when going out?”

She nodded. “I…I have nothing to wear. And…I’d like to wear clothes.”

“No one will judge if you walk around in just my shirt for now,” he said with a smile. “We’re going to go see Dr. Shurley first, then you’ll meet the clan at breakfast.”

“Yes, Alpha,” she replied. She slowly got up and went to the bathroom, blushing when she noticed he was watching her.

The walk down to the infirmary was quiet; Melody just behind Sam. Dr. Shurley smiled as Sam helped her up onto the exam table. She returned it.

“Just looking at you,” the doctor said, wheeling over a small tray of instruments. “It’s night and day. Sam called me and let me know you were catching up on sleep. He told me that he was able to get you to eat too.”

“I wouldn’t know about that,” she told him. “I don’t really remember anything from this week.”

The exam was brief. He smiled again as he put down his stethoscope.

“You’re doing very well,” he told her. “Let’s get your weight.” Getting up, Melody hopped up on the scale. “You’ve gained 8 pounds. Very good. It’s a little much to gain at once, but it does make sense since all you did was eat and sleep. Just keep it up. My instructions are the same as before for now.”

“Thanks, Chuck,” Sam said with a smile. “Breakfast is being served soon.”

Sam took her hand and led her upstairs. Hearing a lot of talking and movement, Melody shrank behind Sam as they walked through the kitchen and into the dining hall on the other side. He led her to the far end of the table, where his seat was, the seat to his left free. The table was full, had to be 30, maybe 40 people gathered.

“Good morning, everyone,” Sam said to the room.

“Morning, Alpha,” they all replied back.

He made her stand next to him and all eyes went to her. Something she didn’t enjoy.

“I’d like you all to meet the newest member of the clan; Melody,” he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. “She’s from the Carter clan. I want all of you to give her time to get used to how we do things around here and what we’re like.”

“Yes, Alpha,” they replied.

“Madison, Celeste, and Toni,” Sam called out as he had a seat. Melody followed his lead. Three Omega females got to their feet and looked to him. “I want you to get an outfit from each of your wardrobes and bring them to Melody’s room; hers is right next to mine. She needs something proper to wear when I take my mother and Charlie out shopping today.”

They nodded and sat back down to breakfast.

“You’re too kind, Alpha,” Melody said, blushing. “But I should stay home, learn my duties.”

“The chore list has already been assigned for the week,” he explained. “Anyone not on the list for chores is free to do what they please or take classes with some of the senior clan members.”

A bowl of scrambled eggs was passed to her. She placed a small scoop on her plate, followed by hash browns, sausage links and bacon. A small bowl was sitting next to her plate and she put a scoop of yogurt and fruit in it. She ate slowly, Sam encouraging her to eat and drink. His mother Mary was sitting beside her, and it helped her feel more at ease. After finishing that plate and the yogurt, she had another plateful before she couldn’t take another bite.

“May I be excused, Alpha?” she asked Sam. “I would like to get a shower before getting dressed.”

“Yes, you may,” Sam answered. “Could you please tell me how to get back to your room from here?”

“Go through the kitchen, take a right in the main hall,” she started, thinking of what she’d seen walking through. “Go past the stairs leading down to the infirmary and take…a right. Mine is the last door on the right.”

“Very good,” he purred, making her heart beat faster. “Go on.”

Melody noticed the three Omegas he’d asked to help dress her were following her. As she turned down the hall to her room, they caught up to her. She was tempted to run and lock herself in her room. But one of them got ahead of her and got her to stop.

“Hi!” the one that cut her off said happily. “I’m Toni. It’s nice to meet you, Melody.”

“Same here,” she said, unable to keep from smiling. The Omega was taller than her by a few inches; her auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail, her hazel eyes friendly.

“The redhead with the braids is Madison, my sister,” Toni told her, turning her to look at the redhead with pleated braids and bright green eyes. She was a little bit taller than her sister was. The last Omega, Celeste, was blond haired, blue eyed, and her height. “And the blond is Celeste. She’s shy like you are. So, she may not talk just yet. But she’s very kind.”

They walked her to her room, leaving her to shower while they fulfilled their Alpha’s order. She was quick with getting clean and once she was dried off, she wrapped herself up in a towel. Hearing her door open, the girls walked in, carrying a few outfits each.

“Celeste brought pants and shirts since she’s your height, but they may not fit because she is a little slimmer than you,” Madison told her. “Me and Toni did too, but we also brought some dresses and skirts for you to try.”

“Thank you,” she said. “I’m glad you’re so nice. The other Omegas from my other clan…they were all cutthroat. They all looked out for themselves and would rat you out to the Alpha for violations just to get what they wanted.”

“I visited your old clan with my father once when I was a child,” Toni said as she tried on Celeste’s jeans. “My dad…he always told me to be grateful for him and his leadership…I understood after that visit. The Alphas pawed at me and leered at me, even though I hadn’t even presented. The Omegas threw themselves at my dad and the Betas that had joined him. It was sick. I don’t remember ever seeing you though.”

“I wasn’t allowed out of my room when we had guests in house,” Melody told her. “And you’re right; these are too small. I would like to try that yellow dress Madison brought though.”

She pulled it on. It went a few inches past her knees and was comfortable in the bodice.

“This is perfect,” she said. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem,” Toni told her. “Did you get to do anything for fun?”

“Read,” she answered. “And there wasn’t much aside from lore books. I wasn’t gifted with books and I never had much free time. Omegas were the only ones that cooked and cleaned.”

“Want to watch a movie with us later?” Toni asked.

“Can we watch in here?” she asked back, feeling a little overwhelmed with the offer.

The three of them nodded, bringing a smile to her face. Celeste had brought a pair of white sandals that were perfect. After brushing her now short, black hair, the four of them went back out into the main hall, finding Sam waiting with his mother and a red headed female maybe just a little taller than her. But she carried herself with the confidence and swagger of an Alpha. The three of them smiled as she walked up. It made her blush again. On the table next to Sam was a flat, black box.

“You look cute,” Sam said with a smile.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Melody told him, her eyes going back to the box.

“This is for you,” he said, taking the box and opening it.

Inside was a black leather collar. It was a thick band, a black lining looking thick and soft on the inside. Embossed at the center of the collar was a blood red sigil she recognized from the lore books she’s read.

“Your clan crest is an anti-possession symbol?” she asked, reaching out to touch the collar, but stopping short.

Sam nodded. “You’re correct. My brother and I use the same crest, color separating us. Mine is red. His is blue. Do you like it?”

“I do,” she said after a minute.

Melody grew a little nervous as the rest of the clan gathered around. Sam was seated in a chair as a circle formed around them. Mary gave her a smile and stood with her while Charlie eased back into the group.

“Winchesters!” Mary shouted aloud to the room. “Today we have a new Omega sister joining our family!”

A cry of joy resounded through the space, nearly deafening in volume. It hurt her ears a little, but it was grounding. The looks on the faces around her were kind, welcoming. Not a one was sizing her up like she was used to.

“My Alpha,” Mary said, pulling her towards Sam until she was a step away from sitting herself on his lap. “I present to you Melody from the clan of Carter.”

“Kneel before me, Omega,” he said with a calm authority. It made her shiver pleasantly all over as she complied, carefully easing to her knees. “I welcome you into our clan, our family, with an open heart. Do you accept our crest and your place here?”

That had tears falling yet again. “I have a choice? I could say no if I wanted?”

Sam tensed, but he nodded. “You will always have a choice here. And if that choice is to find your own way in the world, we will respect that choice and help you in any way we can.”

Melody couldn’t help but smile. “I would love to join the Winchester clan. Thank you.”

He grinned, taking the collar box from his mother. Opening it, he took the collar in hand and leaned in close. He was gentle as he placed it around her neck. The lining was super soft; sheepskin possibly. It was very comfortable, and she actually felt a semblance of pride as he finished fastening it. Once he was done, Sam pulled her to her feet and made her look up at him.

“Welcome to the clan, Melody,” he told her.

Everyone cheered and clapped, taking turns hugging her, giving her their greetings and well wishes. Once someone let her go, they went off to their duties or whatever they were planning on doing.

“Alright,” Sam said as the last few trickled out. “Now to get you some stuff.”

“It’s too--,” Melody started to say when Sam held his hand up.

“Trust me, it’s not too much,” Sam said. “I want you to have your own things. You are a person, first and foremost.”

“Yes, sir,” she said, unable to keep from smiling. “I won’t spend too much, I promise.”

“I have no problem spoiling you a little bit,” he replied with a shrug. “And don’t worry about money. That’s Charlie and Glinda’s job as the clan accountants. We have a collective account of…what was our most recent count?”

“11.5 million, Sam,” Charlie rattled off as they headed out the front door. “After taxes of course.”

“Wow,” Melody breathed, making him laugh again. “Hunting has been good to your family.”

“In some ways, yes,” Sam said. “But what good is having money if you don’t spend it?”

She went quiet, but that smile stayed on her face. Mary and Charlie got in the back of the car she remembered Sam driving her to the bunker in, Sam helping her into the passenger seat.

“Are you certain it’s ok for me to sit up here?” she asked, looking back into the backseat. “Shouldn’t your second in command be up here?”

“For one,” Sam said as he started up the car and started down the road, “Charlie isn’t my second. That’s Gabriel, our resident angel. For two, I wanted you to sit up here with me.”

That made her blush.

“Wait,” she said, eyes going wide. “You said you have an angel?”

Sam nodded. “He used to act as a Trickster, but we eventually cornered him after the second time we ran into him, thinking we killed him. He finally admitted he’s one of the four archangels. Eventually, we got him to turn over a new leaf and he’s been my second in command ever since.”

“That’s pretty amazing,” she said. “What…what do you do in your free time?”

He smiled a little. “I read. Most mornings I go for a run. Oh, and I do enjoy curling up with anyone that wants to join me in watching a movie.”

“The girls from this morning asked me to join them in watching a movie later tonight,” she told him.

That made his smile get bigger. “I’m glad to hear you’re making friends.”

When the conversation had started to falter, Sam turned on the radio. It had been a long time since she heard music. Her father never liked playing music and it was highly frowned upon at home. He turned up the volume a bit and she recognized the music. It was a song that her mother had sung to her every night before bed until she passed away last year, right as she went through her first heat. ‘Dust in the Wind’. That’s what her mother told her was the title. Melody couldn’t help it; she started to sing along with the radio. Looking out the window, she sang as she reviewed all the good memories of her life before now. They were few and far between, but they were precious all the same. As the song ended, she sighed softly. The car was quiet as another song came on, a bit more upbeat. It sounded nice.

“That was beautiful,” Sam said as they drove on. “You have an amazing voice.”

Looking over at her…their Alpha, he was clearly struck with awe.

“Thank you, sir,” she told him. “I’ve always enjoyed music. But…it wasn’t something allowed.”

The rest of the ride was quiet, but it was light, calm. She felt nervous, but excited as they entered a small city after driving about an hour. She hadn’t been out off of clan property since she was 15. And she felt safe with her new clan members. They drove to the other side of the city, pulling into a huge parking lot. A sign proclaimed they’d arrived at Blue River Mall. Sam drove them to the front, in a reserved parking spot, the clan crest on the sign.

Melody stayed close as they got out of the car and walked inside. Dozens of stores lay before them, kiosks running down the center of the hall. She felt a little overwhelmed, making her reach out and grab Sam’s hand. He smiled and threaded his fingers thorough hers. Heat hit her face as her Head Alpha held her hand, swinging them lightly between them. She frowned when he let go. Looking up, she saw they were in front of a clothing store.

“I’ve got an errand to run,” he told her softly. “Charlie and my mom will help you get some clothes and I’ll meet back up with you in a few minutes.”

“Yes, Alpha,” she replied.

Melody followed Mary, Charlie bringing up the rear as they entered the store. The first thing that caught her eye was a display off to the right, full of colorful dresses.

“Hello, Mary,” she heard a female voice say. She turned around to see another Alpha female giving Mary a hug, Charlie a handshake. “How are you?”

“We’re just great,” Mary replied as the three of them walked to her. “Nora, this is Melody; our newest Omega. Melody, this is Nora, she’s the manager of this store.”

She nodded and smiled, a little too nervous to reply.

“I never took Sam as an Alpha to buy Omegas,” Nora said.

“It was part of a deal another Alpha made to get a job done,” Mary said. “But we’re ecstatic to have her with us. We’re here to get her a whole wardrobe. And everything in at least 3 sizes. Dr. Shurley has her on a diet to help her gain weight. She came to us 60 pounds underweight.”

“Say no more,” Nora said. “We’ll get you taken care of, dear.”

Melody smiled and proceeded to go through the rack. She found 5 dresses she really liked in a variety of different sizes. Nora had one of her sales girls lead them to the dressing rooms. They were led through a door and into a round room with several floor to ceiling mirrors, the door they came through and one other directly across from them breaking up the glass. She took the dresses and went through the other door. It was a large room with another mirror and a bench on one side. Setting them down, she started trying them on. One was too small, one was too short. The other three were a great fit, but she felt she could use their opinion. In her favorite pick; a tropical themed dress; ocean blue with coral embroidered in a variety of colors, the color lightening towards the top to a sky blue with embroidered fish closer to the top, she opened the door and walked out to where Mary and Charlie were waiting.

“That looks amazing on you!” Charlie said excitedly.

Mary smiled and nodded in agreement. She couldn’t help but grin, excited that she had made a good choice. After showing off the other choices that fit, Charlie took them and handed them to one of two sales people, standing at the back of the room.

“I want those though,” she said, worried that she’d done something wrong.

“We know,” Mary told her with a smile. “Charlie handed them to the girl and told her we are buying them. They are going to the floor and to the store room to find the same pieces in two more sizes, one in the next size up, the other in two sizes up from that. That way when you gain weight, you’ll still have cute clothes without having to come back to rebuy.”

“But what happens to the ones that become too small?” she asked curiously.

“At the end of every month,” Charlie started to explain as they went back out into the store to browse more. “Everyone goes through their clothes. Anything too small gets placed into one of the community rooms. Anything worn out is sent to be incinerated. The next day, a few people at a time go in and try on the clothes. If it fits and they like it, they take it. Anything left over at the end of the day is donated to the local churches. Anybody that has 3 outfits or less after will go out shopping like this.”

“Sam comes up with some of the best ideas to give back and reuse things,” Mary said, looking over jeans. “Even Dean has adopted many of the same practices. And that boy can be stubborn.”

It was a great experience, shopping with these two amazing women. They were helpful in telling her what some terms meant but left any decisions up to her. An hour and a half later saw them going to the registers at the front of the store. Mary led the way, going over to a register with a little placard on the front bearing the clan crest.

“Many stores will have these mounted plates that allow them to change the placard, depicting a clan crest for any Head Alpha or clan members on business for the Head Alpha. Sam called ahead to the mall manager and every manager is on the lookout for us,” Mary explained as Nora came around and started ringing up the purchases.

Melody felt a little guilty seeing the total sit close to a thousand dollars. As Mary pulled out her phone to text Sam, he walked in, smiling as he walked up. He didn’t bother with asking about the total, just handed over a card to Nora. She swiped it and after a quick signature, Sam was handed a receipt and he informed Nora that two more of the clan would be in to pick up their bags and load them into a second car he had follow them. She all but purred as Sam took her hand again, holding it as they walked out of the store and further into the mall. He stopped in front of another store. When she looked inside, it made her nervous again. It was a Victoria’s Secret. She may not have been out much, but she knew what was sold here. Looking up at Sam, his face was red with a blush.

“I’m going to sit right over here while you’re in there,” he told her. “Take your time.”

She nodded and went in with Mary and Charlie. They went to meet the manager, who then left one of their store associates with them. Melody was a little nervous as they went into the fitting room without any clothes. Charlie remained out in the main part of the store, Mary coming with her.

“Relax, Melody,” she told her. “She’s going to help me get your measurements so you can the best fit.”

Mary held her hand while the other female used a soft measuring tape to measure her bust and waist and thighs. After writing down the numbers, she left. A few minutes later, she came back with several selections in neutral colors, but varying types. After trying them on and selecting what she liked, they were shown back out to the displays with the same things she picked. She did find it easier now to just pick the colors and patterns she wanted without constantly trying them on. As they headed towards the register, she saw a very flattering display of silk and lace teddys. A set in black and red caught her eye. Blushing, she got Mary’s attention and pointed at the display.

“Do…do you think Sam would approve?” she asked.

“He wants you to get anything you want,” Mary told her, frowning. “He told you that.”

“I know,” she sighed, her face feeling hotter. “I mean…do you think…do you think he would like it?”

Mary stared at her for a few minutes before her eyes went wide.

“Oh,” she said, a light blush gracing her cheeks. “Has…has Sam made advances on you?”

She shook her head.

“I…find I like him,” Melody said softly. “I don’t even know why. I barely know him. But ever since I first saw him, I’ve never felt safer, loved even.” Looking around and finding no one nearby, she moved closer to Mary. “Don’t tell anyone. But…I keep finding myself thinking of him as mine.”

Mary gave her a big smile and hugged her close.

“Your secret’s safe with me, dear,” she told her. “Let’s grab that set and move on.”

She nodded and they paid and told the manager the bags were getting picked up. Sam was finishing up a text as they came back out to meet him. Once again, he took her hand and they went and bought some shoes. Next, Charlie helped her get CDs, a large player and speaker set for her room, her own laptop and tablet. After finishing their shopping at the bookstore, they decided to grab some lunch at the restaurant nearest where they were parked. The whole time, Sam didn’t let go of her hand, leaving her to sit next to him. She leaned into his side and the meal was uneventful. Though, she couldn’t help but notice Mary constantly watching them and smiling. On the way back home, Sam started going over what skills she could learn with some of the clan’s elder members.

When they got back, a van pulled up behind them and they all took a few bags to her room together. Charlie stayed behind to set up her electronics while Mary helped her get her clothes put away. Celeste stopped in and asked her what kind of movie she’d like to see. She requested something family friendly, unsure of anything more extreme than that. Melody spent the rest of the day listening to music. She’d gotten a CD or two of every genre possible. She found that loved Rock and Blues. She enjoyed other types, but only a song or two here and there. After a while, Melody went out to the kitchen, wondering what was for dinner. She found Mary sitting with a copy of a menu from a pizzeria.

“How are you, Melody?” she asked, spreading the menu out on the table.

“I’m great,” she replied. “I was listening to music. I find that I love music.”

Mary grinned as she sat down beside her.

“Well…I decided that I’m ordering pizza tonight,” Mary told her. “Celeste and the girls have put in their orders already. Anything you would like?”

Melody looked at the menu.

“Pepperoni and extra cheese,” she told her. “Order of bone out chicken wings in garlic please.”

“Great,” Mary told her. “I’ll bring you and the girls’ orders to your room so you can enjoy dinner with your movie tonight.”

“Thanks,” she said.

As she got up and headed back towards her room, she ran into Sam.

“Good afternoon, Alpha,” she said. “How are you?”

“I’m doing well,” he replied. “I’m going for a walk outside. Would you like to join me?”

She nodded. The walk outside was quiet. Sam held her hand again briefly before deciding to place his arm around her and hold her to him as they walked.

“Is this ok?” he asked her.

“Yes, Alpha,” she answered. He tensed.

“Are you saying this because you think I want this or because you do?” he asked.

“I…I like this,” she replied after a minute. “I like being with you.”

He relaxed and kept her pulled close. It felt amazing. They followed the path through the forest of his territory. When they approached a clearing, he helped her sit on a bench, watching the sun set. She felt lucky the weather was warm. Sam held her close, watching the sun set. Feeling Sam’s hand move from her side to her hip, she could feel that heat from that first day make another appearance. She kept herself relaxed, but it was dawning on her that she was aroused. Sam was making her want…things. Things a good Omega does when their Alpha demands it.

Sam growled softly, which made the feeling get worse. She could feel herself leaking a little slick. It was mortifying. What would he do? Surely, he had scented her body’s reaction to him. Melody remained at his side when she felt him nuzzle at the top of her head. His growl got louder as he pulled her up onto his lap. She gasped as she felt his evident arousal under her butt. Sam made her look at him.

“Is there something you want or need from me?” he asked, his right hand cupping her cheek.

She leaned into his touch, calm now that she realized he wanted her close. That he wasn’t forcing her to do anything.

“I…I don’t know,” she whispered, feeling tears sting her eyes. “I’ve never felt like this before. Not outside of my heat. All my life, I’ve been told Omegas only get like this during heat or in preparation when an Alpha makes a demand of them.”

“Not entirely true,” Sam told her, tucking her hair back as he looked at her. “You’re still a person. It’s clear you have wants outside your designation. It can happen when you’re attracted to someone. Attraction comes in many forms and your reaction is natural. It’s ok to want. Do you…do you want me to help with that?”

“Part of me does,” she answered, trembling with a pleasant shiver as his hands skimmed up her sides over her clothes. “The other part is terrified.”

“I would like to join you and the other girls for your movie tonight,” he told her. “If you feel you’d like to try anything, I’d be happy to stay after and…see what happens.”

Melody smiled and kissed his cheek. “I would like that.”

He smiled back. Taking hold of her chin, he leaned up and put his lips to hers. She purred softly at the contact, putting her arms around the back of his neck. When she gasped at the feeling of his tongue against her bottom lip, he took the opening and slid his tongue in her mouth. It felt like she’d gotten struck by lightning with how sudden the feeling intensified. She moaned into his mouth, running her hands through the hair on the back of his head. Sam growled, dominating the kiss. Melody submitted willingly, feeling her slick seep into her panties. She wriggled in his lap, making him groan as he pulled back. He pressed his forehead to hers as he panted.

“We’ll continue this later,” he panted. “I would ask we move your little sleepover into my room. I have a bigger bed.”

She nodded, blushing as he helped her to her feet. They ran into the delivery guy as he and two other drivers brought the pizzas inside. Her and Sam helped Mary separate the pizzas and sides, writing names on them. Mary handed Sam a plastic bag with five bottles of soda, six pizza boxes and some smaller containers. Melody followed him to his room. Seeing Madison about to go in her room, she stopped her. Madison had the other girls follow into Sam’s private quarters. They walked into a sitting room at first. He led them through another door into a living room, the kitchen on the back side of that room. He set the food on the coffee table as the girls came in, settling on the couch. He pulled plates from the bag along with the drinks. Once they all had food, he led them into his bedroom. Toni handed Sam a movie. Liar Liar was the title on the front. Sam nodded and placed it in his player. Once it was in and loading, Sam eased in against his headboard on the right side. She joined him on his left. Toni and Celeste sat on cushions on the floor, their backs against the foot of the bed. Madison was stretched out along the foot of the custom King bed. She shared her wings with Sam, who seemed to enjoy letting her feed the pieces to him. He joined in by doing the same to her. Melody was surprised at how much she was enjoying what was happening with Sam.

The movie was very funny. She enjoyed it, laughing along with the others. She even enjoyed the girls’ comments they made. Clearly, they’ve seen it a few times. When they’d finished eating, Sam set their plates on his end table. Feeling bold, Melody moved to sit between Sam’s legs. She laid her head against his chest and settled in. Sam chuckled, his arms coming around her, holding her close.

“Comfortable, Melody?” she heard Madison ask.

The girls were all looking at her, laughing softly. She simply wriggled against him, getting more comfortable.

“Very,” she replied. “Jealous?”

The three of them laughed and shook their heads, turning back to the movie. Melody purred as Sam ran his fingers through her short hair. It was nice. When the movie was over, the other girls left, saying they needed to do this again sometime.

“Want me to put on another movie?” Sam asked her as she got up to stretch.

“Sure,” she replied. “Would you mind if I go back to my room to change?”

Sam nodded, going over to a shelf against the wall. Melody was quick to use the bathroom. Going to her dresser, she took a deep breath and pulled out the teddy set she bought today. It fit perfectly. She hoped he liked it as she put on the black robe that came with it. He watched her as she walked back into his bedroom. The movie he put on was something from Disney. She stood at the end of the bed and undid the sash to her robe. Letting it drop to the floor, Sam let loose with a much louder growl as he saw what she was wearing. It made her blush.

“Do you like it?” she asked him, hating how unsure she sounded.

“You look amazing, Melody,” he said, giving her a smile that made her start slicking up again. “Come on up here, baby.”

Feeling bold, she crawled up from the end of the bed slowly. She noticed that his sweats were tented from his obvious arousal. Settling in his lap, he made her look at him again. When he kissed her, she was more than ready for it. That same rush came back from earlier as Sam took control. His hands went from her sides to her butt, squeezing hard. She found she liked that, pushing into his touch. Pulling back, Sam went for her throat, sucking at her pulse point, sitting just above her collar. He undid the collar, but before she could protest, he nibbled at throat. That had her moaning his name, slick pouring out of her.

“I want to see more of you,” he panted against the skin of her neck, his hand playing with the strap of her nightie. “Can I?”

“Yes,” she said, strangely not afraid or hesitant. That part scared her. But looking in his eyes, the fear went away. Sitting back, she bit her lip as she pulled it off, leaving her in just her panties. After a moment, she got to her feet on the bed and blushing, she took them off as well, leaving her naked.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered as she stretched out next to him, her head on his pillows.

Turning onto his side, Sam kissed her again, keeping it slow and sweet. When his hand came into contact with her breast, she pulled back and gasped. His hand was warm, the weight pleasant as he petted her, kissing her shoulder as he moved lower. She watched him carefully as his thumb stroked over her nipple, which was hard from her arousal. He moved slowly, the anticipation making her wetter as he leaned down and sucked her nipple gently.

“Sam,” she breathed, her hand tangling in his hair.

The suction felt amazing, the sensation making her throb between her legs. When his fingers started playing with her other nipple, she trembled all over from the sensations. Melody spread her legs, biting her lip. She needed more…much lower. Sam moved to her other breast, laving it with tongue and sucking it as well. Melody had no idea this would feel so good, that she would be so lucky to feel such pleasure.

He groaned against her breast, getting his body between her spread legs. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him close. His arousal stroked against her center. The pressure and friction had her moaning his name again.

“Sam…please,” she sobbed, feeling desperate for more sensation. It felt like pressure in her lower belly, tightening up slowly as she grinded against him. “I need more. I need…just please…”

“Shh…dearest,” he whispered as he sat back a bit. “I’ll give you what you need.”

Melody went still as his hands smoothed her thighs open wider. He moved lower. Her eyes went wide as he stretched out between her legs.

“What…what are you doing?” she asked. “I thought you were going to…take me.”

“I’m quite large, even for an Alpha,” he replied. “If you’re sure, we can. But I’d feel better if I try to stretch you first.” He grinned as he lightly brushed his fingertips against her soaked folds. She gasped, moving her hips up to follow his touch. “Besides, I’m not about to miss out on one of my favorite things to do.”

Before she could ask what that was, Sam dipped down and licked her.

“Oh god,” she breathed, fisting the sheets as he licked again.

Sam held her hips down as he slowly teased her with his tongue. Slowly, he eased one finger into her body. It surprised her, but it didn’t hurt. It felt so good. As he added two more fingers, pumping them in and out slowly, he licked at the sensitive nub hidden at the top of her folds. That had her holding his head to her, fisting his hair in her small hands. But it didn’t make him stop. He kept going, his fingers curling to hit a spot in her that had her crying out for more. The feeling was intense, but he didn’t stop. Adding a fourth finger, that did her in. She screamed his name as the pressure in her snapped, leaving her euphoric as she writhed under his touch. Slick and other fluids poured out of her as he kept touching her. Eventually, she felt herself building up for another explosion when he stopped touching her. She whined, wanting to feel it again.

He ignored the complaint, kissing her softly. Sitting beside her, he got her to sit in his lap again. His arousal hadn’t flagged in the slightest, a damp patch forming at the peak.

“You still want more, little Omega?” he purred, making her grind onto his arousal.

“Yes, Sam,” she panted. “Please, Alpha.”

He nodded, kissing her again before easing her off of him enough to get his sweats off. She grew a little nervous seeing him naked. His cock was thick and long, the knot at its base thick.

“Hey,” he said, making her look at him. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I can handle this. I don’t want to rush you.”

“I want to,” she replied. “I ache and…I feel I need this now. I’m not scared of you.”

“Come on up here then,” he said with a growl.

Easing into his lap again, he held himself still as she eased up enough to get the head of him at her entrance. Melody carefully eased onto him, letting gravity do most of the work. She winced and whimpered a little as his arousal stretched her so much, it felt like she was going to be split in two. Her virginity snapped with barely a sting as she sank down until she’d taken every inch of him. She was so full. Sam held her still as he pulled out a bit only to thrust back in.

“Sam,” she moaned. “Yes. God, yes.”

The pain was forgotten as he helped her move up and forward before going down and back. She felt nothing but pleasure as she rode her Alpha. If she’d known how good this was…she might have been less afraid of the advances of the clan Alphas and Betas. Sam groaned and growled as he moved with her, kissing at her shoulders and throat. Feeling him tense under her, Sam put her on her back with them still joined. Palming her hips, he thrusted harder. The change in angle had go even deeper, making her cling to his shoulders.

“Such a good girl for me,” he growled, making her pant and purr from the praise. “You going to take my knot, baby?”

“Yes, please,” she panted, feeling the base of his cock getting wider, making it harder for him to pull back. “I want all of you.”

Growling viciously, he kissed her roughly. Two thrusts later and he held himself inside her as his knot swelled swiftly. The stretched had the pressure in her snapping again, making her contract hard around him as he locked into her body. He moaned her name as she felt him finish inside her, the heat of his release warming her insides. There was so much, it made her belly bulge slightly. Sam panted as he came back down, kissing her softly. His gentle demeanor was back as he carefully moved them to where they were on their sides, more comfortable while waiting to separate.

“Can I say that I’m glad you’re not forcing yourself back out now that it’s over and done?” she asked into his shoulder.

He held her close and shuddered.

“I would never do that to you,” he said, sounding horrified. He kissed her again. “Besides, I like to stay close and cuddle.”

Feeling at peace, she laid her head against his chest and turned towards the movie playing.


	4. Date Night

A month later…

 

*Melody*

 

She blushed heavily as she watched Dr. Shurley balance the scale she was standing on. He gave her a smile and went over to her chart.

“I have great news,” he said. “You’ve done very well following my instructions. From your first day here to now, you’ve gained 75 pounds. You are now in the healthy range for your height. Are you currently physically active?”

Melody nodded. “I’m in the yoga classes Alpha Sam leads 3 times a week. With the sparring classes Charlie teaches on the weekends and joining Sam on his morning runs, I spend most of my private time reading and learning to write.”

“Very good,” the doctor said to her, noting everything in her chart. “I suggest moving to a more low-fat diet; less carbs, more fiber and protein. Model it after what our Alpha favors. It should keep everything balanced and allow you to maintain your healthy weight.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied with a nod.

“Now,” he started, turning to look right at her. “With you healthy and strong, I would like to take blood and run a full work up, including your hormone levels.” Dr. Shurley seated himself on a rolling stool, taking her hands in his. “And with your permission, I would like to do an external and internal pelvic exam on you.”

She tensed, her nerves making her tremble. After she’d tried to touch herself after her presentation, her father had brought in a doctor to do an exam on her. He had wanted to make sure she was still intact. The exam, if you could even call it that, was more an exercise in domination and humiliation. It had hurt, the doctor’s hands having been calloused and he never tried to make it easy for her. Instead, he’d blamed her for not slicking up to make the process easier.

“Melody,” she heard Dr. Shurley say softly. Snapping back to the present, she was confused when she realized he had a handkerchief out and gently dabbing it under her eyes. She pulled back and ran her hand under her eyes. She felt shame when she realized that the memory had made her cry. “Can you look at me please?”

She complied with the request, finding him giving her a kind smile.

“I want to make this as easy for you as possible,” he said to her. “Would you feel more comfortable having someone else here with you?”

“Yes,” she answered. “I would feel better having Mary here. And Charlie.”

The doctor smiled wider and grabbed a hospital gown from a drawer in the side of the exam table she was on.

“Take your clothes off and put this on,” he instructed. “I’m going to pull the curtain shut and call them down. Try to relax.”

Once the curtain was in place, Melody was quick about taking her clothes off and securing the gown around her body. Five minutes later, Mary and Charlie came around the curtain. She couldn’t stop from smiling. Both females had become her closest friends.

Sam’s mother was extremely supportive and willing to listen whenever she needed to talk things out. The first couple of weeks after her and Sam slept together had been difficult for her. Hell, that first morning, she’d been scared to death he would kick her out of his room and have nothing else to do with her. But he’d simply pulled her against him and proceeded to kiss her for several minutes before pulling her into his bathroom and having sex in the shower. He’d been reluctant to get dressed and go about his duties, but he did it. She’d spent hours in the kitchen with Mary, talking over what she felt with Sam. Her feelings about him. She never tried advising her about it, just listened.

Charlie was like the sister she’d never had. The ginger Alpha taught her how to use her phone and computer. She helped her figure out all the electronics in her room. Once she was comfortable with that, Charlie helped introduce her to other members of the clan and socialize. Everyone was so nice and patient with her whenever she had a lapse into behavior from her former home. There were even a few Betas and other Alphas that had flirted with her. A couple of them did it to tease and have a little fun. The others were clearly interested in her and wanted to get her into their beds. They were sweet and charming, but none of them made her feel the way Sam did. Hope that he felt the same way always flared whenever he chose to spend free time with her over anyone else most of the time.

“Dr. Shurley told me you asked for us,” Mary said, having a seat to her right.

“Yeah,” she replied. “He wants to do a pelvic exam. It brought back memories of my father having Betas hold me down and a doctor doing a rough exam to confirm I was still intact. I got scared.”

The older Omega stood back up and pulled her into a hug, running her fingers through her short hair while Charlie took hold of her left hand.

“We’re here for you,” she said to her. “It’s going to be ok. Dr. Shurley would never hurt you intentionally. And if either of us feel that you’re too overwhelmed, we’ll make him stop. Do you understand?”

“I do,” Melody sighed. “Thank you.”

“Are we ready now?” Dr. Shurley asked, peeking around the curtain.

“I’m ready,” she told him, Mary helping her ease back against the table.

The doctor raised the back half of the table until she was in a reclined sitting position. He then pulled a pair of foot rests out from the end of the table and helped her place her feet. This had her knees up and legs spread. She got nervous when he pulled a tray of tools around. He then pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

“First, I’m going to just palpitate your stomach and pelvis,” he explained. “It’s non-invasive and shouldn’t hurt. Let me know if anything is tender or causes pain, ok?”

She nodded, taking hold of Mary’s hand. He placed his hands just under her ribs and pressed gently but firmly into her soft stomach. He was right, it didn’t hurt. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed Mary’s hand as he moved lower. Again, it didn’t hurt. It was just awkward.

“No tenderness?” he asked, pressing against the mound of her sex.

Melody shook her head. “Not at all. It’s just a little awkward.”

The doctor smiled and eased back. “Very good. That means there has been no trauma to your internal organs, abnormal bleeding or swelling. But the external exam unfortunately doesn’t completely rule out cysts, tumors or fibroids. That’s why we’re doing the internal exam.”

He held up a strange looking tool. It looked like some kind of pliers. “This is a speculum. It’s just to spread you open so I can get a look inside you. I’m also going to use a scope to get a good look. While we’re doing this, if everything goes well, I’ll take a scraping of your uterus and cervix for a PAP smear test. I’ll warn you, this will be a bit unpleasant. But it shouldn’t be painful.”

“Whatever you feel is best, doctor,” Melody said to him.

Charlie started talking to her about how her studies were going. Melody answered her questions, talking to her about what books she was reading. It helped keep her mind off what was going on. Dr. Shurley was right, it was uncomfortable. But he was careful and had covered everything in a cool lubricant. She gasped at the sharp sting when he did the scrapings, but Mary and Charlie managed to keep her still while Dr. Shurley removed the tools he was using and let her take her feet out of the stirrups.

“You did very well,” he told her. “Just give me a minute to draw blood and you don’t have to see me for a while.”

“Is it normal to feel sore?” Melody asked as she sat up.

“Perfectly normal,” he replied, prepping her vein and drawing blood. “I’d suggest taking a nice hot soak in the bath tub or placing a heating pad or hot water bottle against your lower belly for a while. That should take the soreness out. You’ll be just fine by tomorrow. Expect to spot a little blood. But any more than that or if something worries you, please give me a call and I’ll be happy to take a look at you.”

Once he finished drawing blood, he let her get dressed.

“I’ll call you when your tests come back and I’ll give you the results,” he told her. “Did you want me to share your results with anyone else?”

“Just Mary, please,” she replied.

The women walked her back to her room and helped her run a bath.

“I’m sorry for taking you away from your work,” she said. “I’ll be fine.”

“It’s no trouble,” Mary told her. “Dinner’s in the oven and has hours left before it’s ready.”

“And I’m free until after dinner,” Charlie said. “Honestly, we’re ecstatic you’re willing to ask for help. We’re all family. Ask for any of us to help you, and we will. No matter what.”

She smiled and eased back into the water. When Charlie started massaging her shoulders, she panicked a little, jerking away.

“Easy, Melody,” she chuckled. “I’m not coming on to you or anything. I know you only have eyes for Sam.”

“How…how did you know?” she asked, blushing.

“I’m not blind, Melody,” the Alpha laughed. “Everyone can see it. Sam…he’s been with females, other Omegas. He cared about them, took care of them. The last one he was with, she betrayed him. That was two years ago. Sam chose to bury himself in work and ever since, has been tense and short with many of us. Ever since you’ve been here, he’s back to his old self. I’ve never seen him so happy. Not to mention he throws off some serious Alpha vibe when he’s with you. It’s like he’s telling everyone to back off. Besides, I have a mate. Her name’s Glinda; a feisty Omega that I treasure.”

She relaxed when Charlie went back to her little massage. They chatted for a good forty-five minutes before the water started going cold. Melody already felt a lot better, hardly any soreness left. Once she was dry and dressed again; in a cute pair of green shorts and matching tank top, Mary handed her some aspirin. After she took it, she grabbed a notebook and a few pens.

“Where are you heading?” Mary asked.

“New class,” Melody answered. “I decided to take up Spellcraft with Rowena.”

“Really?” Charlie asked.

Melody shrugged. “I’ve sat next to her at breakfast for the last few days and we’ve discussed latin and spells. I read and speak fluent Latin, so she offered to teach me about spells and magic and how they work.”

“Boring,” Charlie said with a yawn. “Have fun.”

Leaving her room, she walked out to the main hall and took a corridor off to the right. Taking a staircase down, she found herself in a low-lit corridor and pushed her way into the room. She found the redheaded witch looking over a thick tome. Melody knocked on the doorjamb.

“You’re later than you told me,” she said, her Scottish accent evident.

“Sorry about that,” Melody sighed. “Had to see the doctor. He wanted to do some tests.”

“I swear that man has a medical kink,” Rowena scoffed, smiling. It made her laugh. “Can I say that I’m thrilled to have a student? The rest of the clan is amazing and supportive, but I’ve felt a little lonely.”

“I’m glad to be here,” Melody told her. “Let’s get started.”

 

*Hours later*

 

“Dinner’s about to be served,” Rowena told her softly, tapping the table with her pen. “I think that’s enough for today.”

“Alright,” Melody said. “Let me just finish this last sentence in my notes.”

“Wow,” Rowena said as she looked over her shoulder. “You weren’t kidding when you said you could read Latin. I think you might be better than Sam and Dean.”

She blushed, smiling softly. “May I leave my notes here?”

“Of course, dearie,” Rowena told her. “We’ll work on your casting tomorrow.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Melody said with a smile.

They went up to dinner. Even though her and Sam ran together, hung out most evenings, she tried to give him some space.

“Melody,” she heard him call. She turned and found him standing in the doorway to the dining room.

“Yes, Sam?” she asked.

He smiled and took her hand.

“Look, I imagine you’re starving,” he said, pulling her close. “But I was hoping…you’d be ok with getting dressed to go out with me?”

“You’re…wanting to take me out on a date?” she asked, sounding nervous.

“I’m trying to,” he said with a laugh.

“Ok,” she finally said, her face hot with a blush. “I’d love to.”

“Change and meet out in the main hall in ten?” he asked her.

Melody nodded and headed back out and down to her room. Looking in her closet, she found an ankle length navy blue dress with silver embroidery. She hadn’t had an occasion to wear it yet. Melody changed quickly, finding a pair of black flats and slipped them on. There was a knock at her door.

“May I come in?” she heard Mary ask as she cracked open her door.

“Yes,” Melody replied with a smile.

“Sam told me he asked you out on a date?” she asked her.

“He did,” Melody told her. “I want to. I really do.”

“I know,” Mary said with a smile. “Sam…I’ve never seen him so happy. I just want to give you a little advice, ok?”

“Sure,” she replied, having a seat on the end of her bed. Mary sat beside her.

“Being Omega is hard in this world,” Mary said, taking her hands in hers. “It is. But you’re still a person. When you’re out and anyone, even Sam, disrespects you…treats you badly or does something you say no to, don’t hesitate to put them in their place. No one has the right to treat you as something less than human.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she told her.

“I want you to have this,” Mary said, handing her a long, flat case.

She opened it to find a diamond pendant, inlaid in silver.

“It’s beautiful,” she said.

“This was my grandmother’s,” Mary told her, opening the clasp and putting the necklace on her. “It’s been passed down through my family for generations.”

“Why me?” Melody asked her.

“Because of the way my son looks at you,” she answered. “I’ve never seen him so smitten with anyone. I truly believe that you’re his true mate.”

That made her freeze. What Mary was suggesting…was a fairy tale. A lie Omegas told themselves when their Alpha or mate claimed them, that they were the only one for them. Until they were ignored, left alone until they were to be used.

“You really believe in that?” she asked, choking up a little.

“I do, Melody,” Mary replied. “Because I found it. Dean found it in his Omega mate last year. When Sam thought he found it around that same time, he acted similarly. Ruby was her name. I never liked that female, but I said nothing at first. Then she got him addicted to demon blood, of all things. He became toxic, violent with anyone that even looked at her. She got him to abandon us, saying they were going to rid the world of demons. What she was really doing…was trying to get him ready to become the vessel for Lucifer once he was free from his prison in Hell. Dean managed to get him away from her and detoxed, but…it took a lot to get him back. After they took care of Ruby and stopped the rising of Lucifer, he threw himself into his work as Head Alpha. I missed who he used to be. You…brought him the rest of the way back and he’s never been happier. As soon as I saw you…I instantly liked you. My instincts haven’t been wrong yet.”

“Thank you,” Melody told her softly.

Mary simply smiled and took her into her bathroom in order to do her make-up. Five minutes later, she walked out into the main hall. Sam was sitting in a chair off to the side, idly reading a book from one of the shelves lining the walls. Dressed in an amazing black suit with a pale blue dress shirt and a blue and black tie, he was gorgeous. He turned to her and his smile made her blush as she approached him.

“You look amazing,” he whispered, pulling her close.

“You clean up well yourself,” she teased, making him laugh softly. She loved hearing that sound.

Sam led her outside and into his car. The drive was pleasant, they discussed a book they both just finished reading, talked about how her classes were going. She grew nervous as they pulled up to a nice restaurant, nicer than she’d ever seen.

“It’s ok,” he told her softly. “We can go somewhere else if this makes you uncomfortable. I even have some casual clothes in the back to change into.”

“No, this is great,” she answered. “It’s just…it’s still hard to believe this is my life.”

He smiled, got out and let her out of her side. She put her arm through his and let him lead her inside. Melody couldn’t help but smile at how he walked with absolute confidence and pride. The host looked up as they walked in and smiled.

“Reservation for 2, Alpha Winchester,” Sam said to him.

“This way, sir,” he said, leading them over to a round booth.

Sam let her slide in first before joining her, sitting on her left. Menus were laid in front of them and water poured in their glasses. She looked over the menu, Sam making comments on some of it. When the waitress showed up, she nearly growled. She was tall, busty and blonde. The woman leaned over the table and gave Sam a dazzling white smile as she read off the specials.

You couldn’t help but grin when Sam gave her a disinterested glance before looking at the menu and ordering appetizers; stuffed mushrooms, onion tarts. She added calamari to the order as well, along with her entrée; sirloin steak and baked potato. Sam ordered the lamb. When Sam complemented her choice and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Melody blushed. The waitress gave her a hard look before taking the order to the kitchen.

“Feeling jealous?” Sam teased, placing his right arm around her.

“A little,” she admitted. “Guess it’s time to come clean.” She shifted a little so she could turn and look at him. “Ever since the day I woke up next to you…I…I keep thinking of you as mine.”

“Do you now?” he asked, his voice low, almost a purr. “How so?”

“That I only ever want to be with you,” she told him. “Everyone in the clan…they’ve been so nice, supportive. Charlie’s helped me get to know everyone. I’ve hung out with most everybody, some have flirted with me. But you’re the only one I want. I…I’ve tried to look at others that way, experience life. I tried to distance myself because I was afraid that I was only experiencing feelings for you because you were the first Alpha I’ve been with. But with you…it’s easy to be around you and with you. I love making you laugh and running with you every morning. I see now that I’ve fallen for you and I didn’t want to put all of that on you with me being so new to the family.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” he sighed, his hand cupping her cheek. “I feel the same way about you. I’ve been trying to ease back, let you have some breathing room to experience new things. But I can’t stand seeing others looking at you like they want a piece of you. I see you as mine. Not just part of the clan, but at my side. When you were brought to me and I looked into your eyes that first time. That moment…the only thing I had on my mind was that you were mine. And your scent…” Sam paused and took her hand in his. He put his nose to her wrist and inhaled. “Is the best thing I’ve ever smelled in my life.” She smiled, tilting her head to one side, exposing the line of her throat. He growled deep in his chest.

“Not here,” Sam said softly, leaning in and placing his lips against the vein running up her throat before kissing behind her ear. “Nothing makes me happier than seeing you like this, that you want me to truly claim you. But like I told your father; I don’t take this lightly. It’s something that I only plan on doing once. I’d nearly made a mistake with my last Omega. I never thought I would find anyone.”

Melody purred softly when he pulled back and kissed her. When he finally pulled away, their appetizers had arrived. She ignored the waitress and allowed Sam to place food on one of the small plates provided. They were having a great time, talking about a show she’d started watching when the waitress came back.

“How’s everything this evening?” she asked.

“It’s great,” Sam told her. “Thank you, we’re doing well.”

“You’re the Winchester clan’s Head Alpha, right?” the waitress asked, leaning in, clearly trying to show off her assets. “The best Hunter clan in the country?”

“Head Alpha to one chapter of the clan, yes,” Sam said with a smile. “Mine specializes more in research and study to help out my brother, Dean’s chapter. They’re more renown for actual Hunting.”

“Oh, I love books and reading,” the waitress told them, leaning in closer. She licked her lips and flashed her bare, unmarked throat. “I could be an asset to your clan. And as you can see, I’m unattached.” Her eyes flicked up and down his body. Melody didn’t like it, but she held her tongue. “Not to mention…I could help satisfy you.”

“What makes you think I’m in need of…satisfaction?” Sam asked. Melody caught the edge to his voice. He wasn’t happy with this female throwing herself at him. Too bad she wasn’t catching on.

“In my experience, big, strong Alphas like you aren’t satisfied easily,” Carla said. Her eyes drifted towards Melody, giving her a smirk. As though she was saying that she was about to be kicked to the curb for her. “This little Omega on your arm is cute, homely even. But what you need on your arm is an Omega that can hold her own in public while looking good. That’s where I come in.”

“Don’t you have other tables to serve?” Melody snapped at her, finally done with this little show of hers.

The waitress glared at her, looking like she wanted to hit her. Melody felt the same way.

“Looks like you need a lesson in manners, little girl,” she snarled at her. “I’m surprised with having him as your Alpha that you’d even dare to open your mouth for anything other than getting on your knees under this table to service him.”

That was the last straw. Melody reached out and slapped her hard enough to leave a hand print. The server’s eyes watered and lip trembled.

“You must think very little of yourself to think such a thing,” Melody growled. “Listen and listen good. I wear his collar, you don’t. Clearly you have nothing to offer to any clan, since you have no collar or mate mark. So kindly back off.”

The server stood straight and walked off. Melody felt her stomach twist as she turned to look at Sam. He was all smiles, allowing her to relax.

“You surprise me every day,” he said softly. “Now, how are your studies going?”

 

*Sam*

 

As he listened to Melody talk animatedly about her studies, he couldn’t stop smiling. She was truly special. In spite of the horrible upbringing she had, she’d managed to keep her spirit strong. In the six short weeks since she arrived, she’s rebounded beautifully. And now seeing her have enough confidence to assert herself in public, in front of him…he was seriously rethinking the public claiming thing.

“Are you ok, Sam?” she asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

“What?” he asked, making her laugh.

“You spaced on me a little there,” Melody replied, cutting a piece of her steak. “I’m sorry about that episode with the server. I was out of line.”

“Hell no, you weren’t,” he said. “That girl has practically thrown herself into my lap every time I’ve come here. It was time she got taken down a peg.” Leaning closer to her, he grinned at the slight shiver that hit her body. Taking her hand in his again, he dragged it into his lap, pressing her palm against his half hard cock. “See what you do to me? It’s not been like this for me in a long time.”

Melody frowned for a moment. “But your rut?”

He sighed heavily. “I go to an agency for that. Madison offered once to help me during my rut. I accepted. It was awful for both of us. I was deep in rut before I called for her. I…I hurt her. She had to stay in the infirmary for a week after. I hated myself for that. She forgave me, knowing that she should’ve come to me as it started. I was half crazed and miserable, still pining after the bitch that nearly ruined my life. After that, as soon as I feel my rut coming on, I get in the car and make a call to the agency I use so that an Omega is ready when I arrive.” Looking in her eyes, he hated seeing the sad look on her face. “I hate it. I hate having to go to a place like that. But I don’t want to hurt my family.”

“I was taught to fear an Alpha in rut,” she told him. “That if I didn’t submit and present when my Alpha goes into rut, they would kill me.” Taking her hand back, she placed it on his face. He leaned into the touch. “But I know…I could never fear you. Is that time coming for you soon?”

“No, thankfully,” he sighed. “I still have a few more weeks.”

“I would like to service you in that time,” she said softly.

He tensed and pulled back. “You don’t know what you’re asking.”

“I know enough,” Melody told him. “If you still feel you have to go back to the agency, fine. But know that my door is always open to you.”

Sam smiled, turning into her hand and pressing a kiss to her palm. “How did I get so lucky?”

 

*Melody*

 

Melody smiled back and took her hand back. She went back to her dinner and so did he. They talked about current events and once dessert was done, Sam paid the check. Helping her up out of the booth, they walked back to the car. The drive heading home was quiet. She grew curious when he turned right just before reaching the main entrance to the bunker. They drove down a winding path before coming to a stop at a small cabin. It was a lot like the one she saw when first arriving on his land. But this one had flower beds filled with a rainbow of colorful flowers along the front and sides of the front porch. A light was on inside and smoke was coming from the chimney.

She jumped a little in surprise when he opened her door and helped her out of the car. Grabbing a black bag from the back, he walked her up the porch and inside. The hard wood floor gleamed in the firelight of the fireplace, just off to the right of the kitchen area. Thick rugs sprawled across the floor in the corner just to her left, a TV and large sofa sitting there. The kitchen was directly in front of her; fridge, stove, countertop and dishwasher. Sink was embedded in the small kitchen island that acted as a partition of the open floor plan. In the far back corner, she saw a door that led into the bathroom. Off to the right, sat an enormous bed draped in what looked like silk sheets and bedspread.

“The other cabin at the front of our property is more of a guardhouse,” he told her, taking the bag he’d brought and setting it at the foot of the bed.

“This is my space,” he said, loosening his tie. “I only come here when I need to get away. I used to use this place for my rut. But after the fiasco with Madison, I haven’t been up here.” He turned to Melody, pulling her close. “I asked a few of the others to come up here and clean, get a fire going. I want to share everything I have with you.”

“It’s beautiful, Sam,” she told him, resting her head against his chest.

Pulling back, he took her chin in his hand and kissed her hard. She mewled and opened to him with no hesitation. The act of submission clearly pleased the Alpha before her as he growled loud enough to vibrate through her whole body. He popped her off her feet and dropped her onto his bed. She got to her feet and pulled her dress off as he went and locked the front door. He all but ripped his tie, suit jacket and shirt off, his pants visibly tented from his arousal as he stalked back over to her. She undid her bra and shimmied out of her underwear, leaving her naked before him.

“God, you look so damn beautiful like this,” he growled, running his hands all over her as he pressed her back into the mattress. “Healthy and vibrant.” She laughed a little when he gently pinched her soft stomach. “Love how you’re softer all over, such lovely curves you have.”

Melody gasped as he gently bit her right nipple, unclasping her collar. He pulled it away and set it aside before letting his fingers stroke against the fine skin along her neck. Sam rolled his hips against her core, making her shiver and moan. She spread her legs wider, giving his hips more room.

“I’ve never had an Omega so pliant, so willing to just give in to me,” he purred, leaning in closer and kissing her throat.

“Because I trust you completely, Alpha,” she replied, running her hands through his hair. “For the first time in my life, I’m not afraid. I need you, Sam.”

“Melody,” he sighed as she ran her hands down his chest, reaching for his belt buckle. “Sweet little Melody. You’re going to have to do better than that.”

She couldn’t help but smile as he pulled back to look in her eyes. He moved back and stood at his full height next to the bed. Melody eased back up into a sitting position. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his stomach, kissing and licking the skin as she started undoing his belt. Sam’s eyes went wide as she pulled his pants and underwear down to let him kick them off along with his shoes. His erection bobbed lightly in front of her. Frankly, she was a little nervous about doing what she was thinking, but she wanted to try. She wanted to please her Alpha.

Wrapping her hand around the base of him, she gently licked along the vein running up the underside of his cock before taking him into her mouth. She stuck with just the head at first, lightly raking his stomach with the nails of her free hand while giving the base of his cock a gentle squeeze, knowing he would be quite sensitive in that area.

“Holy shit,” he gasped, his hand cupping the back of her head. “Damn that feels good.”

Feeling emboldened and recalling what she’d read on this particular act, she took a deep breath and relaxed her throat and jaw. Doing that, she slid forward. Staying loose and relaxed, Melody didn’t feel her gag reflex kick in and she took more of him until she hit the side of her hand, which was still massaging the start of his knot. She felt Sam’s hand tighten in her hair and tugged back. It had her dripping between her legs. Pulling off of him to breathe, she looked up at him. He looked utterly debauched, his face and chest flushed red with arousal.

“How did learn to do that?” he panted.

She smiled up at him. “I read.”

Melody then licked the head of his cock, gently probing her tongue into the slit at the end. The burst of flavor from his pre come made her want more. Before he could say anything else, she went back down on him, taking every inch of him in one stroke. She could hear him growl and pant as she moved in a wave, once again massaging his expanding knot. His hips moved with her, his hands cradling her head. Feeling his knot pulse in her hand, she knew he was close. Melody quickly took every inch of him and proceeded to swallow around him while tightening her hand. That did him in. He screamed her name as his knot popped completely and she could feel his length pulsing in her throat as he came. She kept swallowing, slowly pulling back as Sam kept coming. As she was about to release him, he flooded her mouth with his come, the last of it ending up on her chin and chest. His scent exploded on her tongue in a flavor that was uniquely him and she loved it. Looking up at him, she swallowed and licked her chin clean.

“Fuck,” he panted, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

Melody couldn’t help but blush. “Was…that ok?”

“Ok?” he asked with a laugh. “Try fucking mind-blowing. No one has ever been able to deep throat me like that. And you’ve never done that before?”

She shook her head. “Not on an actual person. I read about the technique and well…Charlie saw what I was reading and bought me a toy. She said it would be better to actually practice. Knowing Charlie now, I don’t want to know how she knew to get an identically sized one to you.”

“That woman is getting a hell of a gift from me,” Sam muttered. “And I hate to keep asking this question…but did you actually want to do that? Or do you feel like you have to?”

“Oh, I wanted to,” she sighed. “After the way you make me feel when you use your mouth on me…I wanted to give that to you as well.”

Sam’s smile was soft, making his eyes light up. “That’s another thing I love about you.” Pulling her close, he kissed her, either ignoring or not minding that he could taste himself on your tongue. “But now it’s your turn.”

Laying back, he pulled her on top of him. Sliding her up his body, he helped her get her knees planted on either side of his head, resting on the pillows at the head of the bed. He wasted no time, pulling her down onto his face and licking right up her center. She gasped and moaned his name as he relentlessly tongued her dripping pussy, his nose constantly rubbing against her clit. It didn’t take her long to come, bucking against his face as he pulled her as tight as he could against his face. When she had recovered, he helped rearrange her to where she was straddling his hips, his cock resting up against her. Needing more, Melody lifted her hips and sank down onto his cock.

“You fill me so well, Alpha,” she keened, moving her hips slowly at first. He gently held her hips, helping guide her movements.

Leaning back a bit, she felt him press against a spot that had her moan his name loudly. The fire in her felt more intense when his cock dragged along that spot. Leaning back a little more, she planted her hands just below his knees and swung her hips forward. When she felt the length of his cock drag against her insides, she felt that lick of intense pleasure from before.

“Fuck you look amazing like this,” he growled, watching intently as she rode his cock, his knot starting to fill in again. “That’s it, Omega. Ride me, take what you want.”

“Oh god, Sam,” she panted, bouncing harder. Her orgasm was building faster than usual, more intensely. There was a slight twinge, like she needed to go to the bathroom, but she ignored it. She needed to come so badly. “I’m so close. Help me, please…”

He managed to sit up a little bit, taking one hand off her hip and stroking her clit with his thumb. The pressure built even higher now. With a growl, Sam pulled her hips down hard as he thrust up, his knot swelling and locking them together. That did it for her.

“Fuck!” she cried out as her legs shook as she flew apart for him.

She kept bucking on his knot as the orgasm continued. She screamed his name as she felt come and slick pour out of her, even managing to pour out around his knot. Sam growled and moaned her name too as she convulsed around his cock. When Sam lifted her off him and helped her lay down, she was confused.

“Holy shit,” Sam panted. “You squirted. Everywhere. So much that it forced my knot out of you.” She looked and found that not only was he soaked, but there was a huge wet spot on the bed.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” she said. “I’ve ruined the bedspread and now we’re both all gross.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Sam purred, pulling her close for a kiss. “That was amazing. You’re amazing.”

He kissed her for a few more minutes before gathering her up in his arms and heading for the bathroom. He set her on the edge of the tub and got the water running. While Sam went back out into the main room, she eased into the water. Sam came back in and joined her, pulling her into his arms.

“You really didn’t mind that?” she asked him.

“I loved it,” he purred, washing her carefully. He rubbed his nose against her cheek, kissing it softly. “Seeing you wild and desperate like that…I loved seeing you like that.”

Melody shivered as Sam sucked a hickey over the pulse point in her neck. She bared her throat to him, holding his head in place.

“Not yet, Melody,” he panted. “As much as I want to and how much you want it…I want to do this right. With the proper ceremony.”

“I didn’t know there was any kind of ceremony involved,” she said.

“My mother will help prepare you for that,” he told her. “For now, let’s enjoy the evening.”

 

*Morning*

 

Melody woke up to Sam holding her against him in his sleep. He rolled to the other side, snoring softly. Smiling, she got up and made breakfast for them. Just as she finished setting the small table, Sam sat up in bed, yawning.

“Good morning, Alpha,” she said with a smile. “Sleep well?”

“Very well,” he said, grinning. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss. “Thanks to you, Omega.”

They ate quietly, holding hands. Once they were dressed, she kissed him again. Holding hands, they started walking back to his car. About halfway there, Melody felt weird. There…something was here with them.

“Sam,” she whispered. “Something’s here with us.”

“Get in the car,” he told her, pushing her forward.

“Look out!” she shouted, getting in front of him.

A huge billow of black smoke hit her head on. It tossed her against the side of the cabin. Then everything went black.


	5. Rescue

*Sam*

 

Shock caused him to freeze as the demon blew past him, plowing straight into Melody after she’d shoved him back.

“Melody!” he shouted as she slammed against the cabin.

The demon dispersed after that. Melody was gone. He couldn’t believe it. How…how had it gotten through the protections on their land? He knew they couldn’t find the bunker itself. But they had painstakingly warded the entire perimeter of his land. But that didn’t matter at the moment. What mattered was that Melody had been taken from him. Calmly, he pulled his phone out and texted ‘Alert’ to the phone number given to the computer system. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he got in his car and drove back to the bunker, parking in the garage himself. Sam was trying to remain calm, but in his mind…he was going on the warpath. How dare anyone or anything dare to take her away from him?

He walked quickly and with purpose down the hall and made a left at the second intersection. The lights were dim and red lights slowly pulsed. Whenever these are set off, it’s one of two things. An emergency that demands the entire clan’s attention. Someone or something has broken in and set off the external wards and systems. At the end of the hall was a set of double doors, he pushed them open wide. Everyone was seated and quiet as he entered their War Room. He had considered using the large room at the front of the bunker for this purpose, but decided on this one, since they could fortify it more and there was more room.

“I’ll answer the question you have,” he said to the quiet assembly. “I triggered the alarm. A demon managed to get onto the property. What’s worse…it’s taken Melody.”

“That’s impossible,” Rowena gasped, getting to her feet. “Gabriel and I used the best wards across the property. Built an iron ring that goes around the property and buried a good 6 feet down. It’s even etched with spell work as well.”

“I found footage from last night,” Charlie said, completely serious as she pulled up security footage on the largest screen on the back wall of the room.

When she pressed play, there was nothing but forest. Sam recognized the oak tree towards the center of the frame, the wards were about forty feet behind that tree. The camera panned slowly to the left, before stopping again. He growled and clenched his hands into fists as he saw a very familiar Omega walk into frame. Ruby.

“How the fuck is she still alive?” Gabriel snarled. “I thought Dean ran her through.”

“He did,” Sam answered.

On camera, they watched as a demon pulled itself from Ruby. It moved forward, only to be stopped by the wards. It flattened itself against them. Ruby then started digging. The video stopped.

“It goes on for a few hours of her digging, then prying the circle apart,” Charlie said, continuing to work on her computer.

“My cabin has wards and sigils carved into the insides of the walls,” Sam added. “So, it couldn’t have gotten in that way. It waited until we were outside.”

There was a ringing that came from the TV speakers, the screen blue before the call was picked up. Sam felt a little bit of relief as Dean’s face appeared on the screen.

“What’s going on, Sam?” he asked. “My phone went off when you set your alarm off.”

“You remember Victor Carter?” Sam asked him, taking a seat.

“Decent Hunter,” Dean answered with a shrug. “His sons are far better with great instincts and good attitudes. Other than that, total douche bag. I still don’t know why you agreed to help him with his nest raids.”

“He offered me his only Omega daughter,” Sam replied.

Dean recoiled. “Of all people, you purchased an Omega?!”

“You should’ve seen her Dean. She was practically a skeleton when she was brought to me. Yet even being so thin and weak, she wasn’t afraid of me when I looked her over. If I’m honest…I fell for her the moment I looked in her eyes. Dean…she’s rebounded so well. She’s the one for me. Ruby’s alive. A demon helped her find us and she dug up and pried apart the wards. It took her from me just minutes ago.”

The growl that came from the speakers made even him nervous.

“You’re sure about her being the one?” Dean asked, giving him a hard stare.

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life, Dean,” Sam told him. “Please help me.”

“I’m assembling everyone fit for duty right now,” he said. “Cas is asking a couple angel friends of his to fly us to you in about twenty minutes. Do you have any leads on where she was taken?”

“I’ll handle that,” Rowena said, getting to her feet again. “I want Gabriel to take me to the point of abduction and where the demon gained access from. I’ll get something we can use to track it. I swear it.”

“Go,” Sam said, waving his hand. Gabriel and Rowena left quickly. He stood up again. “I need everyone field ready. As soon as we have a location and a plan, we’re going in.”

Everyone scattered and left him alone. When he was sure the door had shut and he was by himself, he couldn’t help but shake, out of anger and fear. He’d never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her. He froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s ok, Sam,” he heard his mother say. “You have to show no fear and complete control and restraint before the clan. But you don’t have to with me.”

“I can’t lose her, mom,” he choked out, tears falling fast and hard. “I can’t.”

“We’re going to bring her home, Sam,” she assured him. “Everyone here won’t rest until we get her back.”

She sat beside him and held his hand as he let himself feel, to process his emotions so he can have a clear head. Otherwise, no one may come home safe.

 

*Melody*

 

She came to in a dirty, rundown bedroom of what appeared to be an abandoned house. An old bathtub was at the center of the room, filled with water. Her head hurt from where she hit the cabin. There was a window right behind her. The sun was bright behind the threadbare curtain. She had to be on a second or third floor judging by the tree top at eye level.

“Took you long enough to come to,” she heard a female voice snarl. “No fun to play with someone unconscious.”

“Where am I?” she asked. “Why did you take me?”

“No need to know the location,” the female replied with a shrug. “As for the why, well…your Head Alpha turned his back on me and let his brother run me through when I was so close to completing my mission.”

“Ruby?” Melody asked. “But…”

“I’m supposed to be dead?” Ruby interrupted. She nodded. Ruby laughed, making her skin crawl. “I made a deal with a demon right before the last time I saw the Winchesters. They bring me back to life once they killed me and then I would let the demon use me for a meatsuit. This demon…real up and comer, trying to raise Lucifer and toss Crowley off his so-called throne as King of Hell.” Melody recognized that name as a contact of Sam’s.

“Why?” she asked her, carefully taking in her surroundings.

“Revenge,” Ruby growled at her. Melody shrank back, feigning fear. She was scared, but she was also determined to get back to Sam. “Sam was mine. He was taken from me. So now I’m going to take his newest toy away.”

“I’m not a toy,” Melody snapped back. “He cares about me, wants me at his side.”

“Yeah right,” the female cackled at her. “Sam is just like every knot headed Alpha out there. He wants you, he finds a way to get you. Once he gets bored, he’ll move on the next shiny object that catches his attention. And where will that leave you?”

“Fuck you, bitch,” she spit, stepping back when she approached her. “Sam will come for me and he’ll make sure you stay dead. If he doesn’t, I damn sure will.”

“You?” Ruby said, hands on her hips. “Yeah right. If there’s anything I learned being near the Winchesters, it’s that no Omega will be allowed to fight out on the line.”

“People can surprise you,” Melody said, staring her down.

“I’ll see you later, Melody,” Ruby told her. “I’ve got to check to make sure everything is set for when the Great Sam and Dean Winchester come to rescue the Omega maiden. Only to watch you be tortured and die before I kill them.”

Melody watched the female leave the room, shutting the door behind her. There was the sound of a lock being snapped shut, followed by heavy footsteps just outside. Guards, sounds like 2 or 3 of them just outside the door. She sat on the edge of the saggy, stained bed, fingering the pendant Mary gave her. She was puzzled when she felt an odd texture on the back of the diamond’s setting. Looking at it, she found writing engraved on the back. It was Latin. An incantation of blessing to be precise. Smiling widely, Melody got an idea.

 

*Sam*

 

He double checked his holsters. Triple checked his ammunition and extra magazines as he loaded the police style tool belt around his hips. As he finished arming himself and tossing on his jacket, he heard someone enter his quarters. Turning, he saw his older brother, Dean in the doorway. He was fully armed as well.

“Good to see you, little brother,” Dean told him as he pulled him in for a quick hug. “I just wish it was under better circumstances.”

Sam sneezed as he pulled back, the scent on his brother reeking of his Omega. It was sweet and cloying, like spraying too much perfume.

“Damn, Dean,” he coughed. “Did you not shower before coming?”

“I did, Sammy,” Dean told him, a light blush hitting his cheeks. “Penny just finished her heat yesterday. We…we’re both hoping she caught this time.”

Sam’s expression softened as he gave a nod. Dean had met his Omega on a hunt. There had been two dragons snatching Omegas from a town. Penny had nearly been eaten when they’d found their lair and took them out. Once they got to safety, Dean scented her…and the rest was history. She’d been abused and beaten by her family. Dean had confided him that at her first doctor appointments, that because of the injuries she’d sustained…it will be difficult for her to conceive. It was hard on them, knowing it may not happen for them. But Dean loved her. He’d never abandon her just for that.

“I’ll pray for you,” Sam said, giving him a smile.

“Thanks,” Dean replied. “Everyone’s ready. Rowena’s working on getting a location.”

They walked out to the main room together, their resident witch working a tracking spell. After several minutes, her head snapped up and stared at him.

“She’s being held in an abandoned house in Lancaster, KS,” Rowena said. “No doubt it will be crawling with demons. It’s bound to be a trap.”

“When isn’t it?” Dean scoffed. “They will be waiting for us to move in at night. Knowing Ruby, she’ll be counting on us trying to sneak in.”

“Then let’s go knock down her front door right now,” Sam growled.

Everyone nodded and a moment later, they were in flight, the angels taking them to Melody.

 

*Melody*

 

She felt woozy as she finished the last bit of latin under the tub, using her own blood as ink. Grabbing the piece of curtain she’d torn off, Melody quickly bandaged her arm. Quietly, she moved to the door, pressing her ear against it.

“Fuck!” she heard Ruby scream. “I need everyone ready to attack! That son of a bitch is here now!”

“Sam,” she breathed, feeling her chest get tight.

Hearing running up the stairs, Melody moved to the side of the door, knowing she’ll be behind the open door.

“That stupid Alpha,” Ruby growled as she barged in the room. “Of course, he’d turn unpredictable at a time like this.”

Melody took her chance and rushed the possessed Omega. Ruby cried out in surprise as she fell into the bathtub. The screams she let out were horrible, but the wards she’d managed to carve into the floor with the pocket knife she’d found kept her in the tub filled with recently blessed holy water. Recalling the spell she’d been reading in Rowena’s library, she took that pocket knife and stabbed Ruby in the thigh. She recited the incantations after pulling the knife free. The blade glowed a dull orange before fading, leaving spell work etched into the blade.

One of her guards came in at the sound of her screams, her attempts to get out useless. Melody took the opportunity to strike. The demon grabbed her arm, laughing. Until she reached up and slammed that blade into its heart. He gasped as that same orange light flickered under his skin. Wrenching the small blade free, she took it and moved through the open door. Going downstairs, there was an all-out war going on outside. More demons came towards her. All of them leered at her. Panicking, she ran outside. One of the demons grabbed her again and wrenched the knife away from her. She shivered as he licked her cheek.

“Mmm…such a sweet little Omega,” the demon purred. “I should claim you myself. Have a few cambions running around while you stay tied to my bed where I can do anything I want to you.”

Other demons started surrounding her. All around her, her family was fighting to save her. She noticed Sam across the yard. There was a loud crash in the house, followed by a window exploding out. Ruby got up from the ground and launched herself at Sam. Seeing her Alpha in trouble…something snapped inside her. Warmth and energy flowed through her body. The demon released her, hissing in pain. The others backed up out of shock.

 _"Rupere foedus impius copias, ad quas eieci te te reptantem; pit. Adiuro te quintus circulus, a quo tu numquam liberari!”_ she chanted at the top of her lungs.

Melody made a quick hand gesture and seconds later, all the demons were expelled. With them gone, Sam quickly overpowered Ruby. Sam and another man took her and ended her life quickly.

“I want her body burned now,” she could hear him growl.

She made her way towards him as Gabriel snapped his fingers, the body going up in flames. Melody stumbled, her head swimming. Feeling someone catch her, she looked up to see the man that had helped Sam. He was handsome, his green eyes looking her over quickly.

“Melody,” she heard Sam say to her.

The other man handed her to Sam carefully. He smiled, cupping her cheek with his hand. Relief had all the fight drain from her and she passed out.

 

*Sam*

 

“She’s pretty,” Dean said to him as she passed out.

Chuck came over, medical bag in tow. Dean helped him move her around so the doctor could look her over. “She’s pale, anemic,” the doctor told them. He peeled away a makeshift bandage from her forearm. “Looks like she cut herself or they were just getting started on her. Otherwise, she’s ok. She needs a blood transfusion.”

“What’s her type?” Sam asked.

“O negative,” Chuck answered after checking his phone. “No one in our clan has that type. She can only get O negative.”

“I’ll have Gabriel take me, Melody and Chuck back to the bunker,” Sam said, pulling her against his chest. “Dean, have your in-house doctor send us blood types to find a match.”

“On it,” Dean said with a nod.

“I’m heading back too,” Rowena added, approaching them. “I need to get a report together for you about what happened here.”

Sam nodded in agreement. They were taken back to the bunker, arriving in the infirmary. Chuck quickly prepped a bed and Sam eased her into it. He hated seeing her like this. Chuck left for a good ten minutes. After a phone call, Castiel appeared with Dean.

“Looks like I’m sticking around for a while,” he said with a smirk.

He got into the bed right next to hers and let his arm rest beside him. Chuck was quick with getting the transfusion started.

“Get comfortable,” Chuck told him. “Judging by her color, she lost at least 2 pints, maybe more. It’s going to take about 2 hours to complete the transfusion.”

“Can we get a TV or something in here?” Dean asked.

“I can manage that,” Sam said with a smile.

 

*Melody*

 

She woke up feeling much better.

“Welcome back,” she heard a strange voice say. Melody looked over to find the same man that had caught her before. He had an IV in, linked to her. He smiled at her. “I’m Dean Winchester, Sam’s older brother.”

“He called you in to come get me?” she asked, looking around. A small TV was set up on a rolling table, playing what looked like a Western. “Where’s Sam? Is he ok?”

“Sam went to meet with the rest of the clan to debrief after the raid,” Dean replied, changing the station on the TV. “He’s also bringing food with him. Everyone came home safely. There were some minor injuries, but nothing serious.” The Alpha smiled and gave her a little salute. “From what I’ve heard from a few people that came through here, you managed to bind that bitch to a bathtub full of holy water, not to mention that crazy impressive exorcism you managed. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“It’s a very old rite of exorcism,” she heard Rowena say, walking in and sitting next to her. “From a tome you and Sam recovered from that coven you disbanded a couple months ago. I was testing Melody here on her Latin by asking her to translate some of those works. Strange thing is, the exorcism she used, half of it was destroyed in the book.”

“My latin is a little rusty,” Dean said. “Mind telling me what it was she said?”

“Unholy forces, I banish thee back to the pit you crawled from. I bind thee to the fifth circle, from which you shall never be freed,” Rowena answered. “It’s not just an exorcism. She bound every demon out there today to the Fifth Circle of Hell, the Circle of Violence. They will never leave Hell because of it.”

“Sounds a little too powerful for one person to use,” Dean said, frowning.

“It’s intended to be cast by a coven,” Rowena told him. She looked over at her. “I believe she may be a very talented female, a natural witch like myself. I’m going to look through your family history to confirm if there’s any old magic in your line. It could explain this.”

Melody was shocked. She…she was a witch. An actual witch. Maybe that’s why her father was so nervous around her. Sam…would Sam even want her anymore knowing this? She couldn’t help but tremble as Sam came in just as Chuck unhooked the IV and checked her vitals.

“Looks like you’re good as new,” the doctor told her. “I would like you to eat something before you leave. Both of you.”

“You got it, doc,” Dean said, practically salivating over the burger and fries that Sam had brought with him.

“I’m so relieved that you’re ok,” Sam told her as he sat on the edge of her bed. When he reached out to stroke her cheek, she pulled away on reflex. He frowned. “What’s wrong, Melody? Are you in pain?”

“Rowena just told me I’m a natural witch,” she answered. “Something you and Dean hunt.”

“No, baby,” he assured her, pulling her close. “Not you. Rowena is part of our family, just like you are. Like she said, a natural witch. Some one that was born with extra gifts. And your family will be more than happy to help you hone your talents.” Sam made her look up at him. “I love you, Melody. Will you honor me by allowing me to claim you before the clan?”

“I…I thought you weren’t interested and was just placating me when you turned me down the other night,” Melody said, tears falling down her face. “I thought I wasn’t good enough to be claimed.”

Sam pulled her close and kissed her hard. She was shocked to feel tears fall onto her face as he pulled back. Looking him in the eye, she found he was crying.

“You are everything to me,” he choked out. “From the moment you looked me in the eye, I had fallen for you. I wanted to claim you, in spite of what I had said to your father. But you needed the chance to choose for yourself. As much as you wanted me to last night and as much as I wanted to, I needed to give you a choice. I would’ve felt like a shitty Alpha if I didn’t give you that at least.”

Melody couldn’t help but smile. Easing against him, she kissed him. Pulling back, she eased into his lap, holding him close.

“Yes, Sam,” she purred. “I want you to claim me.”

She couldn’t but grin as she felt his smile against her neck. He eased her back onto the bed and pointed at the cheeseburger and onion rings he’d brought for her. Cuddling against him, she started eating. Dean had finished his and left them in the quiet.


	6. The Ceremony

*Melody*

 

She leaned into Sam as they walked together out of the infirmary. Sam led her into the main hall of the bunker. Everyone was there. He cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the room. They looked to her, all of them smiling out of relief that she was ok. She shied away a bit, a little overwhelmed.

“I want to thank everyone for doing their part to bring Melody home safely,” he said, his voice carrying through the space. “I have a couple things to announce.” The room stayed quiet, waiting for him to begin. “First, during this raid, you may have noticed that all of the demons were successfully exorcised, all but a few of the hosts left unharmed. That was because of Melody. Rowena is looking into it, but she believes that Melody is a natural witch, like herself. I know that because of her…checkered past, Rowena makes many of you uncomfortable. I certainly hope that all of you will strive to build a better relationship with Rowena as well as Melody. This is a discovered gift and we’re all going to support her in any way we can.”

Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement.

“My second announcement,” he started, smiling and pulling her tight to his side. “I will be claiming Melody as my mate and she will be our new Head Omega.”

The excitement of everyone cheering and clapping had her feeling a little self-conscious. Mary and John approached, hugging each of them tight. With a quick snap, Gabriel had glasses of champagne on the main table running down the center of the room.

“Will this be a private ceremony?” Celeste asked, looking a little nervous.

“This will be a traditional ceremony, completed before the entire clan, which means that I’m asking Dean’s clan to attend as well,” he announced.

Celeste went pale as a sheet. Melody stepped away from Sam and went to her. Pulling her close, Celeste clung to her.

“What’s wrong, Celeste?” she asked her, helping her sit down.

“I came from an abusive home,” Celeste replied. “Their idea of claiming an Omega is to hold them down and force them to mate before biting them while all the Omegas get forced to pleasure the clan. I ran when they tried to do that to me…I was beaten and left for dead. That’s when Sam here found me and took me in.” She looked up and towards Sam. “Please don’t make me attend.”

Sam sat down and gestured to them. Celeste’s shaking got harder as Melody brought her closer. Sam pulled her away gently, having her sit on a chair next to him. He looked to Gabriel and the angel created a pillow at his feet.

“Come to me,” he said softly. Celeste obeyed, easing down to her knees on the pillow. Sam cradled the back of her head and pulled her close, her cheek pressed against his thigh. “Breathe deep for me.”

She did as he asked, his long fingers digging into her hair, rubbing her scalp. Celeste’s trembling eased and she closed her eyes.

“You know that our clan is nothing like your former clan was, correct?” he asked her.

“Yes,” the female answered. “And I love being here with all of you.”

Sam smiled. “Glad to hear it. Now, this ceremony isn’t mandatory. I would love to have everyone there, but if it makes you feel unsafe, you don’t have to be there. And I want you to know that everyone will be respect your wishes on your degree of participation, even if there is none.”

“I will take it into consideration, Alpha,” Celeste sighed, pressing into his hand. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for telling me you had a problem,” he told her. “You may go now.”

Melody could only smile as she took hold of his hand again. They sat there like that for a while, everyone congratulating them before mingling with others or heading off to their rooms.

“Melody, when would you like to have the ceremony?” he asked her.

“Whenever you feel is best,” she said. “I don’t know much of what is needed or expected.”

He smiled and kissed her softly.

“We’ll have the ceremony in 3 days. You’ll be staying with my parents in their quarters,” he told her. “It’s tradition for the Omega to stay with the Alpha’s parents when the Omega comes from another clan from the announcement until after the ceremony. It will allow you to get more acquainted and they will help coach you on what our tradition for this ceremony is. I…I won’t be permitted to see you.”

Melody smiled and gave him a smile. “Can we still text?”

“Works for me,” he told her. “Go with my parents. They will get you settled. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Melody said as she stood and left with John and Mary.

They led her down the hall, straight through the center of the bunker, to an elevator.

“This is the only elevator in the bunker,” John explained. “It leads to our suite and also to the emergency evacuation tunnels, fastest route.”

“Dinner is still cooking and some of the other Omegas agreed to take over cooking upstairs,” Mary said. “So, we have plenty of time to spend together. Like Sam said, it’s tradition for the mate to be to stay with the Alpha’s family to get acquainted as well as for the mate to be to prove they are a good match.”

Melody tensed. What if they didn’t like her? Obviously, they could say no to her being with Sam. Both of them gave her a quick hug before getting out of the elevator and going through a door into a marvelous suite of rooms.

“Relax, dear,” John chuckled. “We both just want to get to know you. You’ve more than proven to be amazing for Sam. Care for tea?”

“Sure,” she sighed, having a seat on a plush couch.

Mary sat next to her while John went through the room and into a kitchen. Melody was a little confused.

“John is better at making tea than I am,” Mary told her. “I make coffee so he doesn’t burn it every time.”

“I’m getting better at it!” John shouted from the kitchen, making them both laugh.

“I hate to ask,” Melody said. “But…what does a mating ceremony entail?”

“It can be overwhelming if you aren’t prepared,” Mary said. “Truthfully, I was scared when I went through mine.”

John came in at that point, tray set for three in his hands. He set it down and poured for them. Melody took a moment to add honey and milk.

“So, about the ceremony,” Mary said. “Everyone attending the ceremony will be nude, aside from collars that are worn by unmated Omegas, and you as well. Like when I presented you before the clan, I will present you again to the clan. John will present Sam. As Head Alpha, Sam will ask if there are any males or Alphas that want to challenge his position as Head Alpha and his claim to you as a mate. If anyone comes forward, there will be a fight. If none, then the ceremony continues on.”

“Ok,” Melody sighed. She felt nervous when Mary fidgeted next to her. “Sounds simple enough.”

“The next part…is where problems can come up,” Mary said carefully. “Even I panicked through it. See, when you mate Sam, you become the Head Omega. Everyone in our clan will look up to you for guidance and support, much like you do with me. It’s…it’s like being a mate to the whole clan.”

“Everyone in the clan, starting with me and Mary,” John continued. “will pledge their loyalty to you and Sam. Then the pair of you will pledge yourselves to leading and providing for the clan. As each person pledges themselves to the pair of you…they will either anoint you with oil or touch you…intimately. It will prepare you for the end of the ceremony.”

“After the pledges,” Mary took over while John sipped his tea. “The pair of you will then…consummate your union, whereupon, Sam will mark you and bind you to him.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” she said after a few minutes. “I can see where it could be…overwhelming. What…kind of touches?”

“Depends on the person,” Mary answered. “A kiss, a lingering touch somewhere sensitive…some may want to be inside you. That’s what can be scary. It’s what scared me so bad I almost ran out of the ceremony.” She reached over and took hold of John’s hand. “One of the clan Betas bent me over and was about to…ease into me. I struggled and asked him not to. John stepped in and he relented. The rest of the clan’s advances were much more chaste after that. But knowing Sam…he’ll plan for it. Especially after the way you were raised.”

Melody smiled, thinking about how considerate and gentle Sam was in public and a good portion of time when it was just them. Then she started to blush when she thought of the sex; how raw and wild they could get. Yet she could tell he was holding back for her.

“Started thinking about Sam?” John chuckled. “You’re as red as a stop sign.”

“I couldn’t help it,” she said with a smile. “I never knew I could feel like this about anyone. That it was ok for me to feel like this.”

“That father of yours is a fool,” John sighed. “But at least one good thing came from him. You. Look, when it comes time for the ceremony, both of us will…participate. I won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“Thank you,” she told him.

Finishing with their tea, Melody took the tray back for them. When she came back out to living room, she found Mary had pulled out a pack of playing cards. She smiled and joined them for some gin rummy. They played together until the timer in the kitchen went off. Melody helped packed up the cards before helping get dinner on the table. It was a quiet dinner, but it was peaceful. Nothing needed to be said.

“Now what?” Melody asked after the dishes were done.

“It’s game night,” John said with a wink. “And my pick.”

Melody watched Mary roll her eyes playfully as he set up a game system…and a drum kit?

“What kind of game?” she asked.

“Rock Band,” Mary replied with a huff. “I swear I will kick Ash in the butt at this ceremony for introducing you to this game.”

“But then you’ll kiss him for wiring and recoding our copies of the games to work with that custom-built guitar he made you to play,” John said with a laugh. He turned to her next. “Want to play?”

“I won’t be very good,” Melody replied, blushing. “But ok.”

“Vocals or bass?” he asked.

“Vocals,” she replied. “How hard is this?”

“You can pick the difficulty for your instrument,” he told her, starting it up. “The song will scroll along the top and will give you the pitch. You sing into the mic and try your best to match. The closer you are, the better your score.”

“Can I pick the song?” Melody asked as they went through the start menu.

“Go ahead,” John said, picking up the drumsticks.

Running through the various titles, she saw one from Queen, ‘Fat Bottomed Girls’. She loved their music but couldn’t recall hearing this one. She picked it, John and Mary preparing for the song to start. It was really easy to pick up on how the game worked and she found she was good at it. They played for an hour before deciding to switch to a racing game. Melody was really good at that game too.

“How about a movie before bed?” Mary asked.

“Sounds great,” she said, yawning a little.

Mary got a movie on and John made a big bowl of popcorn. She purred softly as she relaxed against John’s left side. It was a great movie and the light strokes from John’s hand on her side had her nearly asleep. When the movie ended, he nudged her awake. She yawned again, stretching before shuffling to the bathroom. After the last couple of days, she was exhausted. Melody woke up with a start, seeing Mary walk into the bathroom. She simply smiled as she helped her get cleaned up. John came in next and carried her to her bed. She was out like a light once she was settled.

The next two days passed the same way; getting to know more about her in-laws. She helped around their quarters, cleaning, polishing. As they worked, they told her stories of their childhoods, of Sam as a child. Mary had the Omegas of the clan come down to help with bathing her and rubbing her down, gave her a pedicure and a manicure. Sam texted her throughout the last two days, just random little things. Asked her if she needed him to send anything down. She’d tried to get him to maybe text in bed to play around, but he said no. Said it would be better to refrain for now. Melody agreed reluctantly but retaliated by sending him a pic of her almost nude. He’d called his mom and told her to take her phone. She could only laugh. She smiled every time he sent a text to one of his parents.

 

**

 

The day of the ceremony arrived like any other day. Her stomach was twisted into knots as Mary, Celeste and Madison helped bathe her; carefully scrubbing her. The soaps they were using were very finely milled, the texture like silk as it glided across her skin with no effort. It faintly smelled of honey and mint, but not much else.

“It’s a special blend of soap to accentuate your natural scent,” Madison explained. “Have you done all of the other preparations?”

“Yes,” she sighed, easing into the scrubbing and massaging.

“I take it you’re enjoying the first-class treatment?” Celeste asked with a laugh.

“Very much,” she replied. “Granted, my stomach is in knots and I’m scared. But I trust Sam. And I trust my new family.”

There was a soft knock, followed by the door being opened a crack.

“Everything’s ready upstairs,” John said. “They told me they’re ready whenever you are, Melody.”

“Tell them we’ll be up in 10 minutes,” Melody told him, slowly getting up out of the tub she was in.

The girls helped her dry off and got her collar on. Mary helped her into a brand-new robe, just until they got upstairs. Mary did the same, along with the other girls. When they exited the bathroom, John was waiting, also in a robe. John escorted them upstairs, stopping at the last intersection before hitting the common areas of the bunker.

“I have to go ahead to be with Sam. He’s presented to the clan first,” he explained. “Madison, Celeste…come on.”

Celeste looked a little nervous, but she followed.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Mary asked. “This…all of this…is a lot for one person in such a short time.”

“It’s a lot, true,” Melody said with a smile. “But I feel ready for it.”

“Ok then,” Mary replied.

Taking hold of her hand, Mary led her through the main hall and to a room off to the right, halfway towards the map room. They went down a short hallway before stopping in front of a set of double doors. Mary shed her robe and left it on the floor. Taking a deep breath, Melody tossed her robe to the floor too. Mary knocked once on the doors. They opened a few seconds later, the elder Omega leading her inside.

It was a huge space, the round room stocked with tons of pillows on every available surface. The entire clan was present, all nude. There were at least a couple dozen Omegas wearing collars. Everyone was sitting or lounging and talking softly. At the center of the room was a set of shallow steps, leading up to a plush bed on the platform. Sam was standing beside it, John stood at his left, Dean at his right. The room went silent as they approached the dais.

“Good morning, Winchesters!” John shouted, a big smile on his face. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of our Head Alpha and his chosen Omega!” The three of them walked down to stand in front of her. “I present Samuel Winchester, Head Alpha,” John called out. “Our esteemed leader, who has chosen the Omega before us as his mate and companion.”

“And as the former Head Omega,” Mary started in. “I present Melody Winchester, formerly of the Carter clan to our Alpha for his inspection and approval.”

Sam smiled as he took her hands in his. Melody purred in approval as he slid his hands up her arms, one hand then moving to the small of her back, pulling her close. The other hand eased up to her neck, undoing her collar. He handed it to John before leaning in and kissing her softly. Melody blushed as she heard several people whistle or let out a noise of amusement.

“I’ve missed you,” he said softly. “I can’t wait to have you alone later.” Melody moaned as Sam kissed her neck. She felt her skin prickle in goosebumps as she rubbed up against him. He kissed her again before standing tall.

“I approve of the presentation of my lovely lady,” Sam told the room. Everyone clapped and cheered as he pulled her close and kissed her again. “I vow to love and cherish her, provide for her and our clan with every fiber of my being.”

“I vow to love and honor my Alpha,” Melody said in response, feeling it was appropriate. “In sickness and health, in prosperity and scarcity. And I vow to support and provide to those of my clan with all my heart and soul.”

“Lovely vow,” John whispered to her. He then cleared his throat. “Melody, do you accept the claim Head Alpha Sam Winchester has voiced?”

“I do,” she said, blushing heavily.

“Head Alpha,” John said. “Do you still wish to claim Melody as yours?”

“I certainly do,” Sam answered with a smile.

"Is there anyone here that wishes to challenge my claim?" Sam asked, looking over everyone.

Melody was relieved when there was silence.

“You may kiss your intended and begin the pledging,” John said aloud.

Melody submitted without a thought as Sam kissed her like he meant to devour her. Soft music started playing as Sam helped her onto the bed. Everyone moved to her left as Sam settled in beside her, holding her close.

“I promise I won’t let anyone do something you aren’t ready for,” he whispered to her as his parents approached.

She could see Celeste halfway between the crowd and the bed, looking skittish. No one approached her, thankfully. Mary straddled her lap. The older Omega smiled while John eased down in Sam’s spot after her Alpha decided to stand. Melody was surprised to be kissed by Mary, but…she found she liked it. She moaned as John’s hands stroked her thighs, sliding slowly in. Melody thought it would be frightening, demeaning…to be with others like she was with Sam. But it was far from that. She found…it was exciting. She reciprocated the touches, giving her approval and pledge.

As they moved away from her, Celeste and Madison moved in, Sam joining her back on the bed. She figured he wanted to give them space, being his own parents and all. The girls cuddled her close. Madison grew bold and eased her hand between her legs while leaning in to suck her nipple.

“Fuck,” she murmured, leaning towards Celeste and kissing her. “You guys are so good to me.”

Celeste relaxed against her, trembling under her hand as she reached out and gently squeezed her breast. Sam eased up behind her, kissing her throat before nuzzling against her. The petite blonde had stiffened at the touch, but relaxed as they kept it light. Next up were Charlie and her mate, Glinda. She was taller than Charlie; a beautiful brunette that carried herself with grace.

“May I have the honor of pleasing our new Head Omega?” Charlie asked, clearly highly aroused.

“Only if I take your pledge to me at the same time,” Sam growled, giving her a teasing, playful look.

“Come get it, big boy,” she growled back, getting between her legs.

“Yes, you may,” Melody purred, offering herself to the redheaded Alpha.

“No knotting,” Sam warned, his tone serious. “That’s my right.”

“Of course,” Charlie said, kissing Melody as she eased into her.

Melody groaned in appreciation, clinging to Charlie while Glinda turned her head and kissed her. She growled out as she orgasmed, Charlie pulling back quickly so as not to overstep. The redhead gasped, Sam’s face tight with focus as he buried himself into the female on top of her. Glinda was quick with her part to Sam. Charlie pulled away from him before he came, making him growl with frustration. Her and Glinda ran off to the far side of the room. Melody moved and took Sam into her mouth.

“Oh baby, yes,” he growled, his hands fisting in her hair and pulling lightly.

Her ministrations increased as she felt someone come up behind her and ease into her, splitting her open nearly as much as Sam.

“You’ve got yourself an amazing little mate here, little brother,” she heard Dean growl. “I give my support and pledge to the pair of you. Fuck, such a tight little thing she is.”

“I’m close, Sam,” she panted as she pulled back. “I need you.”

“Not just yet, love,” he told her, giving himself a squeeze to stave himself off. “It won’t be much longer.”

Dean pulled back and pulled her upright, onto her knees. He made her look up at him.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve had a proper ceremony,” Sam’s older brother purred, kissing her lightly. “I can tell you’re going to do well.”

“I agree,” she heard a female say to her. Melody turned to see a lovely red headed female with brilliant green eyes, like Dean’s. She was a little pale, but it looked right on her. “Hi. I’m Penelope, Dean’s mate. But you can call me Penny.” The female smiled widely as she touched her. “Did my Alpha leave you hanging?”

“Yes,” she panted. “I ache.”

“Let me help you,” Penny said with a smile.

Melody shook her head enthusiastically, letting the female lay her back and put her mouth between her legs. Males and females came forward, allowing her to pleasure her them with her hands and mouth. Melody came four times, helping others reach the same end. She felt a little tired by the time everyone migrated to the right side of the room, leaving only Sam to approach once again. He looked as tired as she does, but they needed to finish.

“Ready for me now, love?” he asked softly, kissing her again. “You’ve been so strong through all of this. I love you so much.”

“I want to finish this,” she sighed. “And I want to do this right.”

Melody noticed Sam’s eyes go wide as she eased herself onto her hands and knees. Looking over her shoulder, she stared at him as she eased her chest to the bed, spreading her legs for him.

“I’m the luckiest Alpha on the planet,” Sam purred as he got into position. “So perfect for me.”

She sighed as he started thrusting slowly, the start of his knot already catching against her lips. It didn’t take long for him to go at her hard and fast, holding her hips still as he kissed at her throat, clearly probing for the best place to leave his mark. Melody moaned his name as she bared her neck to him.

“Mine,” he snarled in her ear as she felt herself come on his cock, his knot swelling to tie them together.

At that moment, Sam leaned in close and bit her hard, right at the base of her throat. She screamed in pain, feeling blood run down her front. It hurt horribly, but it had to be deep to ensure it would scar properly.

“I’m sorry,” Sam told her when he finally let her go.

As he eased them on their side, holding her back against his chest, his mother and his brother’s mate came over. They helped him clean and bandage the claiming mark with some pain killing salve. When Penny leaned in to secure the tape, Melody caught the faint scent…of a blend of Penny and Dean. Melody pulled the female close and breathed deep. She couldn’t help but smile.

“Congratulations to you and your mate,” Melody yawned, easing back against Sam. “I can scent that you’re with child.”

Penny teared up.

“Are…are you sure?” she asked her.

Melody nodded. The female ran back to her mate, who frowned as he saw her tears. After Penny whispered to Dean, he picked her up and shouted to the room their news.

“Is she really pregnant?” Sam asked her, nuzzling her throat. “She was injured before Dean mated her, to the point conceiving is difficult for them.”

“It was obvious,” Melody told him. “I’m glad for them.”

“I can’t wait until your next heat,” he sighed. “If you want children with me, that is.”

Melody sighed and eased in his arms, dozing off as the celebration continued all around them.


	7. Hunting

*Melody*

 

She sighed deeply as Sam pulled her against him in their mated bed. He kissed her, his fingers a little cold as they slid down to her hips.

“Please, no more,” she pleaded, wincing at the sting between her legs. “I'm sore, Sam.”

“Sorry,” he pouted playfully. “But I'm not looking for more, I promise. I just love running my hands over you.”

He nuzzled at her mating scar, a low growl thrumming in his chest and throat.

“Hungry?” she asked him.

“Starving,” he replied. “I'm sorry I've kept you in bed all week.”

“I don't mind,” she purred. “Your mom's been amazing through all of this. Her and your dad deserve a hell of a vacation.”

“Hmm...they haven't been away since before I took over,” Sam mused. “But mom still has to help get you set up to take over her duties.”

“How's about we plan a vacation away for them as a surprise for let's say...three weeks from now?” Melody asked him with a smile.

“I like that idea,” Sam said. “How is it I got so lucky finding such a smart little mate?”

“I'm the lucky one,” Melody told him, finally getting up and heading for the bathroom.

After a quick trip to the toilet and shower, she came out and quickly dressed in one of Sam's t-shirts and a pair of jeans. Sam smiled brightly while he took his turn. Melody went to the kitchen and made pancakes and eggs. Sam made a pot of coffee. It was...easy. So easy to work alongside him and set the table in their private quarters.

“Hard to believe a couple months ago I was wishing for a quick death,” she said as she picked up her fork. “Now I love my life with you.”

“I still want to kill your father for that shit,” Sam growled. “But we're not going to talk about that. After breakfast, you're going to go find Mary and go over what your duties are. I'm going to catch up on my mail. After that, I want you at the meeting with the Hunters of our clan to go over the plan for the raids on the vampire nests to hold up our end of the deal with your father.”

“You got it,” she told him.

After giving him a quick kiss, she went off to find her mother in law. She found her finishing the preparations for dinner.

“It's good to see you out and about, Melody,” Mary said. “Sam finally tuckered out?”

“More like I was too sore to even think about getting touched intimately,” she replied. “And yes, I'm glad to be out and about again.”

“Well, first lesson of being Head Omega; menu planning, food preparation and grocery shopping,” Mary said.

“I'm ready to take notes,” Melody said, pulling a notebook and pen from a bookshelf just off the kitchen.

They went over what Mary's process for each of the tasks. Melody took notes, scribbling possible changes or improvements she could try. She then started going over shopping and chore rotations. Hunt and vacation schedules. It was a lot of information, but Melody was determined to do well. After a couple of hours, Mary felt it was time for her to get back to work. Melody was able to go back to Rowena's suite and continue her magic lessons. An hour later, she ran up to the War Room. As she walked in, Melody watched as Sam and Gabriel were looking over maps strewn across the table. Other Alphas were present, a lot of the clan Betas. Dean was even there.

As she sat at Sam's right, he looked up and smiled.

“Glad you could make it,” he said softly, kissing her before scenting her quickly.

She returned the affection in the same way before easing back into her chair.

“Thanks for being on time everybody,” Sam said to the room. “Now as you know, we have two large vampire nests that we're working with my mate's former clan to take out.”

“Our surveillance shows that both nests are connected,” Josh, one of the younger Betas said. “They roost together in an abandoned meat processing plant just over the border into Missouri.”

“Any security?” Sam asked.

“Six that patrol around the grounds,” Josh replied. “Our count shows they are 150 strong. It's a huge threat. We've noticed they change who patrols every 3 days between 24 different guards. And tomorrow morning they have their weakest guard on patrol. They're planning a turning of the last group of people they managed to kidnap and have been feeding on.”

“I've got my best Alphas in place out there,” Dean added. “We just need to find a way to take out the guard quietly and get in without them scenting us.”

“I have something that could work,” Melody said. The room went quiet, Sam turning to her. She stood, trembling a little as the Alphas and Betas in the room looked to her. “Um...I've been helping Rowena with translating and transcribing the spell books and grimoires in the clan's collections. I found a spell to make you essentially invisible to anything you need to hide from. We just need a little vamp blood and it'll basically make them not notice you.”

Sam hummed, thinking it over.

“It's worth a shot,” he said with a shrug. “We can ambush them at dawn, as the guard takes their positions. We'll have people hidden everywhere we can along the building, the spell cast on them. That way, we can test if it works by having them try to get the vamp's attention. Then we'll cast the spell on the rest of the raiding party and go in. Any of their captives will remain bound and will be gagged to avoid any feedings if any of them get turned in the scuffle. Victims will be checked for blood around the mouth and nearby vamps will be checked for any open wrists or wounds. I want any found to be possible sires to have their blood drained and labeled to match the body, which will be brought back with us.”

Melody sat back and just watched her mate as he and his trusted lieutenants strategized, planned the teams. It was nice to be allowed to watch him work. When the meeting was over, Sam pulled her into his lap. She sighed softly as he pulled her close and kissed her again.

“How was your first day with my mother teaching you how to run the house?” he asked.

“It's a lot,” she told him. “But I want to do this. I can say that I'm proud to have this responsibility. I love you, Sam. So much.”

“I love you too,” Sam said with a smile. “Go and help Rowena get everything ready for tonight. I imagine she's going to need an extra pair of hands.”

“Will you promise to be safe, Sam?” she asked. “I can't help but worry.”

“I'll take every precaution, baby. Go on now.”

After another kiss, Melody got up and headed back to Rowena's to help her out. They worked for hours, getting the ingredients sorted, then measured and bagged for each team. She carefully wrote out the spell, even with pronunciation to make sure there were no errors with the spell. Once they were done and boxed, Melody resumed her translations.

“Dinner,” Rowena called. “Come on, that's enough for today.”

Melody walked with the redhead, talking over the plan to tackle some of the larger tomes. As they walked into the dining room, Sam met her in the door way. He pulled her close, making her purr in delight. He walked her to her seat before sitting down himself. John led the clan in a brief prayer before the meal. Melody blushed as she got up from her chair. Sam looked up, puzzled. She sat on his lap, kissing his cheek. She felt him tense up as she grabbed his filled plate from the table. He put his fingers on her wrist as she held up a forkful of food.

“You don't have to do this,” he said softly. “Don't think you have to do this.”

“I want to do this,” she told him. “It's an older tradition. But I've always liked the idea of showing affection for my mate in this way.”

“Then I won't stop you,” he said with a smile.

She heard others laugh warmly as she proceeded to feed her mate from his plate. Sam reciprocated, stealing the fork from her to feed her. Two plates later and they were excusing themselves from the table. He led her back to their suite and drew a bath.

“Tomorrow, I think I'll look into making an appointment for a clan tattoo,” Sam purred, carefully washing her. “Or maybe you'd prefer jewelry?”

“I would like a tattoo,” she said, turning to look at him. “Around my neck.”

“That's a very sensitive area,” he told her. “It would be painful. Are you sure?”

She smiled. “I'll have to wait and see.”

After their bath, Madison, Toni and Celeste settled in their living room, starting up a movie. Melody relaxed with her friends, giving Sam a kiss as he left to go on the hunt. As the hours ticked by, she welcomed the distraction with those closest to her. But she couldn't stop from worrying. Mary came in as the girls were leaving. It was about 5am.

“Dean just texted me,” Mary told her. “The spell worked and they took the guards out with no problems. They're getting ready to move in.”

“Right,” Melody said, continuing to circle the couch and love seat. “Is...is it always this hard? To know that your mate is out there risking his life?”

“It's very hard,” Mary told her, pulling her down to sit with her as she was about to make another circuit. “Any time he went out...I was a mess. I prayed for his safe return. I do the same for my boys. John...I feel lucky he made it to retirement, but the worry doesn't stop. You'll have to find some way to find some solace. That's why it's good to make friends with those in the clan. And Charlie's mate, Glinda, she's a trained therapist, if you ever need that kind of support.”

“Thanks,” she sighed, yawning. “I...I'm exhausted.”

“It's been a long day,” Mary chuckled. “And the girls told me you haven't so much as napped since Sam left. Don't worry. I'll wake you if there's any news, ok?”

“You'll stay here with me?” she asked as Mary laid her head in her lap, turning the TV to some sitcom rerun.

“No problem,” Mary told her, running a hand through her hair. “Now rest.”

“Did Dr. Shurley ever get my test results in?” she asked.

“He did two days ago,” Mary told her. “Everything is great. Your hormones have regulated and based on the test, it looks like you're ramping up to heat. From those numbers, he honestly thought you would've went into heat by now. He's a little worried you haven't yet.”

“I've felt it for the last three days now,” Melody sighed. “The restlessness, the need to be close to Sam. It doesn't make much sense as to why I haven't tipped over that edge yet.”

“Don't worry about that right now,” Mary whispered, “Sleep.”

Melody woke up with a start, feeling feverish. Mary was on the other end of the couch, sleeping. Wiping the sweat from her face, she stretched. Mary's phone started vibrating and ringing on the coffee table. She answered it.

“Hello?” she asked, clearing her throat once.

“Melody?” Dean asked, the roar of a car engine in the background. “Where's my mom?”

“Asleep on the couch next to me in our suite,” Melody replied. “What's wrong?”

“Your idiot father and two of your brothers got turned because they refused to let us use the spell you found on them,” the Alpha growled. “Nearly got Sam turned too. The three of them are being carted off to a medical center where they will have the cure administered. We only had two of the twenty victims get turned, but none of them have fed yet, thankfully. Sam subdued and cuffed your father. He got his shoulder banged up a bit, but fine otherwise. But his asshole comments about you threw him into his rut at the worst fucking time possible.” He paused to make a turn, tires screeching a little. “He's a mess right now. Look, I know you two just got mated and you haven't had another heat yet. But Sam in rut...he's wild. Raw. Rough. You might want to barricade yourself in one of the heat rooms in the lower level of the bunker.”

“No,” she said firmly, in spite of the trembling her body was doing right now. “I want to be there for him. What do you need me to do?”

She heard Dean chuckle. “Brave little Omega. I knew I liked you. I'm going to pull into the garage. You need to be there standing in the hall, with the door into the bunker wide open. I suggest you be naked or in something you don't care if it gets shredded. Right now, he's meditating, but I can tell that once we're in the bunker, he's going to zero in on your scent and he's going to come out of my car like a bull from a chute. You need to run and get into your suite. Once in there...he won't want to leave. If...if it gets to be too much for you...if he gets too rough...there is a secret compartment in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Press on the latch on the cabinet. It will open the door and there will be a syringe. It has enough ketamine in it to knock him out for an hour. It will give you time to get some things and hide out in one of the heat rooms downstairs. Wake my mom up and tell her to get out of the room. He may hurt her unintentionally. I'll be there in five.”

“Ok,” she said, hanging up.

She woke Mary up, relaying what Dean told her.

“No, Melody,” the older woman said sternly. “Go downstairs. You...it's not a good idea to be with him like this. He...he could kill you.”

“I'm going to be there for him,” she snapped with a growl. “I know he won't hurt me like that.”

Melody stripped and started jogging town the corridor towards the garage. As she was about to go through the last intersection before the garage, Mary got out in front of her.

“I can't let you do this,” Mary said. “If he hurts you, it will destroy him.”

Growling again, Melody dodged around the older female and put her arm in a lock behind her back. Mary threw her weight forward, flipping her over her back. Keeping hold of Mary's arm, Melody rolled, using the momentum to slam Mary to the ground. Keeping hold of her arm, Melody placed a foot on her throat.

“Don't come between me and my mate,” she snarled, scaring herself a little.

Letting Mary go, she made her way to the garage. Throwing open the door, she backed up to the first door in the hall. Dean's shiny black Impala pulled in fast, coming to a stop right in front of her. A flash of fear hit her when she saw Sam look at her through the window. But once Dean opened the door, Sam's scent hit her like a train. It was pure, unadulterated Alpha. The low level fever she was sporting went full blast furnace on her, nearly taking her to her knees. Her slick flowed and her womb clenched painfully. She may have wanted Sam before, but now...she needed him. Badly. Sam slowly pulled himself free of the car, naked and hard. When he scented the air and growled again, Melody ran for their suite. She could hear Sam was right on her heels. Melody slipped a couple of times on the way, bouncing off the walls to keep him from grabbing her too soon. Once she reached their rooms, she managed to make it to the bedroom before stopping.

Sam plowed into her, tackling her onto their freshly made bed. He caged her in with his body, his teeth raking against her throat as he scented her again. His breathing eased and his body seemed to relax a little. The vicious growl turned into a throaty purr as he pulled her onto her hands and knees under him. Sam's large hand palmed the back of her neck, holding her down as his other hand gripped her hip hard.

“Mine,” he whispered, lining himself up.

Melody panted as he buried himself into her body in one stroke. It was too much and not enough. She gasped as he rutted into her like an animal; brutally hard thrusts, not slowing or easing. It had her coming hard enough to make her see stars and scream his name. She clawed at the sheets, tearing at the fine fabric with her nails. His knot swelled so quick it made her yelp in pain. Her heat eased off as he eased them onto their sides, spooning her from behind.

He didn't say anything, but his grip was gentler, his hands lightly stroking her sides and stomach. It helped her ease back into sleep.

From that point, time passed in a haze of sleep, sex and food. Sam didn't talk much at first. Mostly just one word sentences about her and him. After the fourth time his knot deflated and they were able to separate, he kissed her and made them some sandwiches. Once they ate, he took her on their kitchen table, then twice more on the couch in their living room. He knotted her in the shower and clearly he loved how she clung to him while he cleaned her until he could slip out again. They watched a little TV before he had her again, this time on her back. He kept her eyes on his as he filled her yet again, the look in his eyes telling her he enjoyed watching her come apart for him. As his knot tied them together again, she came yet again. She cried out weakly, exhausted. The feverish heat under her skin finally died out and she fell asleep as Sam rolled and pulled her against his chest.

***

Melody woke up to find herself sprawled across Sam's chest, His arms holding her loosely. She was sore all over again, her crotch throbbing lightly. It was uncomfortable. Feeling Sam press his lips against the top of her head, she smiled.

“Are you ok?” he asked, very concerned. “God...I'm so sorry. I know I get too rough when I'm like that.”

“You weren't,” she told him, moving to where she could look up at him. “Really. Seeing you stare at me the way you did...I knew you didn't want to hurt me. I ran for the thrill of the chase, aside from getting somewhere private. To avoid anyone else getting hurt. And the rough sex? The Omega in me loved it. I know I had to be leaking buckets of slick. I'm just relieved this heat wasn't the agony the others were. Guess I had synced up with you and was waiting for your cycle to start before throwing me into heat.”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

“You're a miracle, my sweet Melody,” he sighed. “Come on, let's get a little more sleep and I'll take you down to the infirmary to get checked out. I know you have to be sore as hell.”

She kissed him again before resting her head on his chest and eased back into sleep.


End file.
